My YuGiOh Episodes Season 2
by StarSwirl05
Summary: My next season of Yu-Gi-Oh episodes.
1. An Icy Battle: Yami vs Krump Part 1

An Icy Battle-Yami vs. Krump (Part 1)

_The Big Five suddenly appear in Battle City. _

"Oh Joseph, remember me?" asked Johnson

"You're one of the Big Five aren't you?" asked Joey

"Greetings duelists," said Noah.

"It's Noah," said Yugi.

"What do you want with us you brat?" asked Kaiba.

"I want another chance for my associates and I to defeat you all," said Noah.

"Who is this person?" asked Yami Marik.

"He doesn't sound very nice," said Pegasus. _The Big Five suddenly appear in front of the gang. The Big Five are Ghansley, Krump, Johnson, Nesbitt and Lector. _

"It's time we defeat you once and for all," said Ghansley.

"Now all of you are to return to the Virtual World and duel all five of us one by one," said Krump.

"Not again," said Yugi.

"Noah!" said Kaiba. You are not going to get away with this!

"I'm afraid I already have," said Noah. _Yugi, Kaiba, Mokuba, Yami Marik, Mai, Pegasus, Joey and Weevil are transported to the Virtual World._

"Since there are new duelists in the Virtual World, I will explain the new dueling rules to them," said Gansley. First, you must make a new deck using the virtual cards we've made. Your current decks cannot be used. Then you must choose a monster to serve as your Deck Master. If your Deck Master is destroyed, you lose the duel no matter how many lifepoints you have and you are trapped here forever!

"I'll start with you Yugi," said Krump. My chances of defeating you are 90-100%. _Yugi activates the Millennium Puzzle and Yami takes his place. _

"My Deck Master shall be Dark Magician," said Yugi

"I've taken the form of Giant Red Seasnake," said Krump. As you lose lifepoints, you are slowly covered in a block of ice.

"I'll start off by summoning Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts (1500/1200) in Attack Mode. My Deck Master ability adds 500 lifepoints to any direct attack I make. I et one card face down and end my turn.

"First, let me explain my Deck Master's ability," said Krump. My Seasnake's ability lets my Water monsters attack twice. I summon Revival Jam (1500/500) in Attack Mode Then I activate A Legendary Ocean, which lowers all Water monsters' levels by one and all Water monsters get a 200 point bonus to their ATK and DEF. _Revival Jam's ATK rises to 1700. _Revival Jam, destroy his Gazelle!

"You've activated my Mirror Force trap card, which destroys any and all of your monsters in Attack Mode," said Yami. _Revival Jam is destroyed. _

"I'll set one card face down and end my turn," said Krump.

"I summon Queen's Knight (1500/1600) in Attack Mode. Gazelle, attack his lifepoints directly!

"You fell into my trap," said Krump. Activate Negate Attack, which ends the rest of your battles this turn.

"Queens Knight, attack directly!" said Yami.

**To be continued…**


	2. An Icy Battle: Yami vs Krump Part 2

An Icy Battle-Yami vs. Krump (Part 2)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"I'll start with you Yugi," said Krump. My chances of defeating you are 90-100%. _Yugi activates the Millennium Puzzle and Yami takes his place. _

"My Deck Master shall be Dark Magician," said Yugi

"I've taken the form of Giant Red Seasnake," said Krump. As you lose lifepoints, you are slowly covered in a block of ice.

"I'll start off by summoning Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts (1500/1200) in Attack Mode," said Yami. My Deck Master ability adds 500 lifepoints to any direct attack I make. I set one card face down and end my turn.

"First, let me explain my Deck Master's ability," said Krump. My Seasnake's ability lets my water monsters attack twice. I summon Revival Jam (1500/500) in Attack Mode. Then I activate A Legendary Ocean, which lowers all Water monsters' levels by one and all Water monsters get a 200 point bonus to their ATK and DEF. _Revival Jam's ATK rises to 1700. _Revival Jam, destroy his Gazelle!

"You've activated my Mirror Force trap card, which destroys any and all of your monsters in Attack Mode," said Yami. _Revival Jam is destroyed. _

"I'll set one card face down and end my turn," said Krump.

"I summon Queen's Knight (1500/1600) in Attack Mode," said Yami. Gazelle, attack his lifepoints directly!

"You fell into my trap," said Krump. Activate Negate Attack, which ends the rest of your battles this turn.

"Make your move Krump," said Yami.

"I summon Legendary Fisherman (1850/1600) in Attack Mode," said Krump. _Legendary Fisherman's ATK climbs to 2050 thanks to A Legendary Ocean. _Legendary Fisherman, destroy Queen's Knight!_ Queen's Knight is destroyed and Yami's lifepoints go down to 3550._ Attack his lifepoints my Fisherman! _Yami's lifepoints drop to 1500 and ice crawls up his body. _That's enough for now.

"I set two cards face down and summon King's Knight (1600/1400) in Defense Mode," said Yami. That's all for now.

"I summon Nightmare Penguin (900/1800) in Defense Mode," said Krump. _Nightmare Penguin's ATK rises to 1100 by A Legendary Ocean._ Then I set one card face down and end my turn.

"I sacrifice my Queen's Knight and King's Knight to summon Dark Magician of Chaos (2800/2600) in Attack Mode," said Yami. Dark Magician of Chaos, destroy Nightmare Penguin! _Nightmare Penguin is destroyed._ I shall place two cards face down and end my turn.

"I summon Flying Penguin (1200/1000) in Attack Mode. _Flying Penguin's ATK climbs to 1400 by A Legendary Ocean. _ Then I set one card face down and end my turn. Once you're sealed in ice I will be escaping to the real world!

**To be continued…**


	3. An Icy  Battle: Yami vs Krump Part 3

An Icy Battle-Yami vs. Krump (Part 3)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"I summon Legendary Fisherman (1850/1600) in Attack Mode," said Krump. _Legendary Fisherman's ATK climbs to 2050 thanks to A Legendary Ocean. _Legendary Fisherman, destroy Queen's Knight!_ Queen's Knight is destroyed and Yami's lifepoints go down to 3550._ Attack his lifepoints my Fisherman! _Yami's lifepoints drop to 1500 and ice crawls up his body. _That's enough for now.

"I set two cards face down and summon King's Knight (1600/1400) in Defense Mode," said Yami. That's all for now.

"I summon Nightmare Penguin (900/1800) in Defense Mode," said Krump. _Nightmare Penguin's ATK rises to 1100 by A Legendary Ocean._ Then I set one card face down and end my turn.

"I sacrifice my Queen's Knight and King's Knight to summon Dark Magician of Chaos (2800/2600) in Attack Mode," said Yami. Dark Magician of Chaos, destroy Nightmare Penguin! _Nightmare Penguin is destroyed._ I shall place two cards face down and end my turn.

"I summon Flying Penguin (1200/1000) in Attack Mode," said Krump Flying_ Penguin's ATK climbs to 1400 by A Legendary Ocean. _ Then I set one card face down and end my turn. Once you're sealed in ice I will be escaping to the real world!

"I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Legendary Ocean," said Yami. _A Legendary Ocean is destroyed. _Dark Magician of Chaos, destroy Flying Penguin!

"Activate Mirror Wall," said Krump. This card cuts your monster's ATK in half when you attack however I have to pay 2000 lifepoints to keep it that way. _Dark Magician of Chaos' ATK lowers to 1400. Both monsters are destroyed._

"Make your move," said Yami.

"I set one monster in Defense Mode and end my turn. _Mirror Wall is destroyed since Krump didn't pay the cost to keep it on the field._

"I activate Shallow Grave," said Yami. This card allows both players to select one monster from our Graveyards and set it on the field in Defense Mode. Next, I summon Beta the Magnet Warrior (1700/1600) in Attack Mode. Now my Magnet Warrior, destroy his face down monster! _The face down Penguin Soldier (750/500) is destroyed._

"You've activated my monster's effect, which means I can send up to 2 monsters on the field to the owner's hand," said Krump. Your Magnet Warrior and your face down monster go back to your hand.

"Make your move," said Yami.

"Fine," said Krump I summon Aqua Madoor (1200/2000) in Defense mode. Next I activate Umi, which raises all Aqua, Sea-Serpent, Fish and Thunder –type monsters by 200 points. _Aqua Madoor's ATK_ _rises to 1400 by Umi's effect._ Then I set one card face down and end my turn. Soon you will be nothing more than an ice sculpture trapped in Cyber Space!

**To be continued…**


	4. An Icy Battle: Yami vs Krump Part 4

An Icy Battle-Yami vs. Krump (Part 4)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"I summon Flying Penguin (1200/1000) in Attack Mode," said Krump. _Flying Penguin's ATK climbs to 1400 by A Legendary Ocean. _Then I set one card face down and end my turn. Once you're sealed in ice I will be escaping to the real world!

"I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Legendary Ocean," said Yami. _A Legendary Ocean is destroyed. _Dark Magician of Chaos, destroy Flying Penguin!

"Activate Mirror Wall," said Krump. This card cuts your monster's ATK in half when you attack however I have to pay 2000 lifepoints to keep it that way. _Dark Magician of Chaos' ATK lowers to 1400 and Both monsters are destroyed._

"Make your move," said Yami.

"I set one monster in Defense Mode and end my turn," said Krump. _Mirror Wall is destroyed since Krump didn't pay the cost to keep it on the field._

"I activate Shallow Grave," said Yami. This card allows both players to select one monster from our Graveyards and set it on the field in Defense Mode. Next, I summon Beta the Magnet Warrior (1700/1600) in Attack Mode. Now my Magnet Warrior, destroy his face down monster! _The face down Penguin Soldier (750/500) is destroyed._

"You've activated my monster's effect, which means I can send up to 2 monsters on the field to the owner's hand. Your Magnet Warrior and your face down monster go back to your hand.

"Make your move," said Yami.

"Fine," said Krump I summon Aqua Madoor (1200/2000) in Defense mode. Next I activate Umi, which raises the ATK and DEF of all Aqua, Sea Serpent, Fish and Thunder–type monsters by 200 points. All Machine and Pyro-type monsters lose 200 ATK and DEF points _Aqua Madoor's ATK_ _rises to 1400 and its DEF rises to 2200 by Umi's effect._ Then I set one card face down and end my turn. Soon you will be nothing more than an ice sculpture trapped in Cyber Space!

"I summon Gamma the Magnet Warrior (1500/1800) in Attack Mode," said Yami. Next, I set one card face down and end my turn.

"I activate Tornado Wall, which makes any damage to my lifepoints 0%," said Krump.

"Activate Ultimate Offering, which allows both of us to summon an extra monster to the field at a cost of 500 lifepoints per monster," said Yami.

"I summon Humanoid Slime (800/2000) in Attack Mode," said Krump. _Humanoid Slime's ATK climbs to 1000 by Umi's effect. _Make your move Yami.

"With pleasure, Krump," said Yami. I summon Alpha the Magnet Warrior (1400/1700) in Attack Mode. Then I pay 500 lifepoints to summon Gamma the Magnet Warrior (1500/1800) in Attack Mode. _Yami's lifepoints drop to 1000. _ Next, I summon Beta the Magnet Warrior (1700/1600) in Attack Mode at a cost of 500 more lifepoints. _Yami's lifepoints drop to 500._ Now I offer these three Magnet Warriors to create Valkyrion the Magna Warrior (3500/3850) in Attack Mode. Now Valkyrion, attack now!

**To be continued… **


	5. An Icy Battle: Yami vs Krump Part 5

An Icy Battle-Yami vs. Krump (Part 5)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"I summon Gamma the Magnet Warrior (1500/1800) in Attack Mode," said Yami. Next, I set one card face down and end my turn.

"I activate Tornado Wall, which makes any damage to my lifepoints 0%," said Krump.

"Activate Ultimate Offering, which allows both of us to summon an extra monster to the field at a cost of 500 lifepoints per monster," said Yami.

"I summon Humanoid Slime (800/2000) in Attack Mode," said Krump. _Humanoid Slime's ATK climbs to 1000 by Umi's effect. _Make your move Yami.

"With pleasure, Krump," said Yami. I summon Alpha the Magnet Warrior (1400/1700) in Attack Mode. Then I pay 500 lifepoints to summon Gamma the Magnet Warrior (1500/1800) in Attack Mode. _Yami's lifepoints drop to 1000. _ Next, I summon Beta the Magnet Warrior (1700/1600) in Attack Mode at a cost of 500 more lifepoints. _Yami's lifepoints drop to 500._ Now I offer these three Magnet Warriors to create Valkyrion the Magna Warrior (3500/3850) in Attack Mode. Now Valkyrion, attack now, destroy Humanoid Slime! _Humanoid Slime is destroyed. Krump's lifepoints are not damaged thanks to Tornado Wall and Umi._ I end my turn by placing one card face down.

"I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Humanoid Slime (800/2000) in Defense Mode," said Krump. _Humanoid Slime's ATK rises to 1000 and its DEF climbs to 2200. _Then I summon Worm Drake (1400/1500) in Attack Mode. Next I activate Polymerization to combine my monsters together to form Humanoid Worm Drake (2200/2000) in Attack Mode. _Humanoid Worm Drake's stats become (2400/2200) by Umi's effect. _Then I activate Axe of Despair, which raises the ATK of my monster by 1000 points. _Humanoid Worm Drake's ATK rises to 3400. _Next, I summon Island Turtle (1100/2000) by Ultimate Offering's effect. _Krump's lifepoints drop to 3500. _Then I sacrifice my Humanoid Worm Drake and Island Turtle to summon Suijin (2500/2400) by paying another 500 lifepoints. _Axe of Despair is destroyed_ and _Krump's lifepoints drop to 3000. Suijin's ATK increases to 2700 by Umi's effect. _I activate Black Pendant, which raises my monster's ATK by 500 points. _Suijin's ATK rises to 3200. _When my Black Pendant is destroyed you lose 500 lifepoints. It's your move Yami.

"I activate Dark Magic Ritual which allows me to sacrifice monsters whose total number of stars equal 8 or more from the field or my hand," said Yami. This allows me to summon the Magician of Black Chaos (2800/2600) in Attack Mode. I'll place one card face down. Next, Malevolent Nuzzler, which raises my monster's ATK by 700. _Magician of Black Chaos, ATK climbs to 3500._ Now my Magician, destroy Suijin! _Suijin is destroyed._

"You've just won the duel for me Yami," said Krump.

"Explain yourself," said Yami.

"Since you destroyed my monster and my Black Pendant, you lose 500 points," said Krump. _Krump laughs._

**To be continued…**


	6. An Icy Battle: Yami vs Krump Part 6

An Icy Battle-Yami vs. Krump (Part 6)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Humanoid Slime (800/2000) in Defense

Mode," said Krump. _Humanoid Slime's ATK rises to 1000 and its DEF climbs to 2200. _Then I summon Worm Drake (1400/1500) in Attack Mode. Next I activate Polymerization to combine my monsters together to form Humanoid Worm Drake (2200/2000) in Attack Mode. _Humanoid Worm Drake's stats become (2400/2200) by Umi's effect. _Then I activate Axe of Despair, which raises the ATK of my monster by 1000 points. _Humanoid Worm Drake's ATK rises to 3400. _Next, I summon Island Turtle (1100/2000) by Ultimate Offering's effect. _Krump's lifepoints drop to 3500. _Then I sacrifice my Humanoid Worm Drake and Island Turtle to summon Suijin (2500/2400) by paying another 500 lifepoints. _Axe of Despair is destroyed_ and _Krump's lifepoints drop to 3000. Suijin's ATK increases to 2700 by Umi's effect. _I activate Black Pendant, which raises my monster's ATK by 500 points. _Suijin's ATK rises to 3200. _When my Black Pendant is destroyed you lose 500 lifepoints. It's your move Yami.

"I activate Dark Magic Ritual which allows me to sacrifice monsters whose total number of stars equal 8 or more from the field or my hand," said Yami. This allows me to summon the Magician of Black Chaos (2800/2600) in Attack Mode. I'll place one card face down. Next, Malevolent Nuzzler, which raises my monster's ATK by 700. _Magician of Black Chaos' ATK climbs to 3500._ Now my Magician, destroy Suijin! _Suijin and Black Pendant are destroyed._

"You've just won the duel for me Yami," said Krump.

"Explain yourself," said Yami.

"Since you destroyed my monster and my Black Pendant, you lose 500 points, which would bring your lifepoints to 0," said Krump. _Krump laughs._

"Activate Magic Jammer," said Yami. This card negates your magic card's effect as long as I sacrifice a card from my hand. _Black Pendant's effect is negated._

"I set one more card face down and end my turn," said Yami.

"I summon Turtle Tiger (1000/1500) in Defense Mode. Then at a cost of 500 lifepoints I sacrifice my monster to summon Bottom Dweller (1650/1700) in Defense Mode. _Krump's lifepoints drop to 2500. Bottom Dweller's ATK rises to 1850 and its DEF rises to 1900._ That ends my turn.

"I activate Dark Hole, which destroys every monster on the field," said Yami. _Magician of Black Chaos, Bottom Dweller, and Malevolent Nuzzler are destroyed._ Since I've destroyed a monster on my side of the field, I have activated Call of the Haunted, which brings back my magician in Attack Mode. Now my Magician of Black Chaos come forth, (2800/2600). Magician of Black Chaos, attack Krump's lifepoints directly! _Krump's lifepoints drop to 0._

"No!" said Krump. I was so close to escaping from this Virtual Prison!


	7. Noah Kaiba vs Yami Marik Part 1

Noah Kaiba vs. Yami Marik (Part 1)

_Yami Marik is wandering around the Virtual World when Noah appears in front of him._

"Well, well if it isn't the puny six-year old Noah," said Yami Marik. Why are you here?

"I came here to see which one of us is more superior," said Noah. You almost ruined my plans last time!

"Why don't we duel to find out?" asked Yami Marik. I was looking for the Pharaoh last time!

"Fine, let's duel," said Noah. 

"First, I will select my Deck Master, Lava Golem," said Yami Marik. Its special ability is that my monsters gain half of their ATK points when they are summoned.

"Then my Deck Master will be Tsukuyomi," said Noah. The special ability that it has is that every time you destroy one of my monsters in battle, the monster destroyed returns to the field in whatever mode I choose.

"Let this duel begin," said Yami Marik. _Noah 4000LP Yami Marik 4000LP._

"I'll start off by summoning Newdoria (1200/800) in Defense Mode," said Yami Marik. _Newdoria's ATK climbs to 1800 thanks to Yami Marik's Deck Master._ Then I set one card face down and end my turn.

"I summon Inaba White Rabbit (700/500) in Attack Mode," said Noah. Now my Rabbit, attack his lifepoints directly!

"You fell directly into my trap," said Yami Marik. Activate Malevolent Catastrophe!

"What does that do?" asked Noah.

"This card gives me the option of destroying every monster on the field or every magic and trap card on the field," said Yami Marik. I have chosen to destroy every monster on the field. _Inaba White Rabbit and Newdoria are destroyed._ Since I've destroyed Newdoria, I've activated its special ability, which destroys one monster on the field, but there are no monsters on the field to destroy so its effect is negated.

"I activate Spring of Rebirth, which grants me 500 lifepoints when a monster returns to my hand," said Noah. Then I set one card face down and end my turn.

"I summon Melchid the Four-Face Beast (1500/1200) in Attack Mode. _Melchid's ATK rises to 2250 by the effect of Yami Marik's Deck Master. _Melchid, attack Noah's lifepoints directly!

"Activate Pyro Clock of Destiny," said Noah. This card moves your turn forward by one. So your attacks end this turn.

"I'll set one card face down to end my turn," said Yami Marik.

"I summon Asura Priest (1700/1200) in Attack Mode. Then I set one card face down and end my turn. _Asura Priest returns to Noah's hand and Noah's lifepoints climb to 4500. _The end will soon be mine!

**To be continued…**


	8. Noah Kaiba vs Yami Marik Part 2

Noah Kaiba vs. Yami Marik (Part 2)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"I summon Inaba White Rabbit (700/500) in Attack Mode," said Noah. Now my Rabbit, attack his lifepoints directly!

"You fell directly into my trap," said Yami Marik. Activate Malevolent Catastrophe!

"What does that do?" asked Noah.

"This card gives me the option of destroying every monster on the field or every magic and trap card on the field," said Yami Marik. I have chosen to destroy every monster on the field. _Inaba White Rabbit and Newdoria are destroyed._ Since I've destroyed Newdoria, I've activated its special ability, which destroys one monster on the field, but there are no monsters on the field to destroy so its effect is negated.

"I activate Spring of Rebirth, which grants me 500 lifepoints when a monster returns to my hand," said Noah. Then I set one card face down and end my turn.

"I summon Melchid the Four-Face Beast (1500/1200) in Attack Mode. _Melchid's ATK rises to 2250 by the effect of Yami Marik's Deck Master. _Melchid, attack Noah's lifepoints directly!

"Activate Pyro Clock of Destiny," said Noah. This card moves your turn forward by one. So your attacks end this turn.

"I'll set one card face down to end my turn," said Yami Marik.

"I summon Asura Priest (1700/1200) in Attack Mode. Then I set one card face down and end my turn. _Asura Priest returns to Noah's hand and Noah's lifepoints climb to 4500. _The end will soon be mine!

"You can't just send a card back to your hand when you feel like it!" said Yami Marik. There must be a card that allows you to do it!

"There is a card that allows me," said Noah. My spirit monsters return to my hand at the end of my turn. Since my spirit monsters return to my hand, I gain 500 lifepoints thanks to Spring of Rebirth.

"I activate Jam Breeding Machine," said Yami Marik. This card special summons one miniature plasma monster called a Slime Token. They may seem weak with 500 ATK and DEF points but they can be used for tributes. I can only set monsters while this card is on the field excluding Slime Tokens. Then I set one monster in Defense Mode and then I set one card face down to end my turn.

"I summon Fushi No Tori (1200/0) in Attack Mode. My monster boosts my lifepoints by the damage I do to your lifepoints. Fushi No Tori, destroy his face down monster! _The face down Revival Jam (1500/500) is destroyed._ That ends my turn. _Fushi No Tori returns to Noah's hand and his lifepoints go up to 5000_

"Now for the first Slime Token (500/500) in Attack Mode," said Yami Marik. _The Slime Token's ATK rises to 750 thanks to Lava Golem's effect._ I sacrifice my Slime Token to set one monster in Defense mode. Soon your fate will be trapped in your own Virtual World!

**To be continued…**


	9. Noah Kaiba vs Yami Marik Part 3

Noah Kaiba vs. Yami Marik (Part 3)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"I activate Jam Breeding Machine," said Yami Marik. This card special summons one miniature plasma monster called a Slime Token. They may seem weak with 500 ATK and DEF points but they can be used for tributes. I can only set monsters while this card is on the field excluding Slime Tokens. Then I set one monster in Defense Mode and then I set one card face down to end my turn.

"I summon Fushi No Tori (1200/0) in Attack Mode. My monster boosts my lifepoints by the battle damage I do to your lifepoints. Fushi No Tori, destroy his face down monster! _The face down Revival Jam (1500/500) is destroyed._ That ends my turn. _Fushi No Tori returns to Noah's hand and his lifepoints go up to 5000._

"Now for the first Slime Token (500/500) in Attack Mode," said Yami Marik. _The Slime Token's ATK rises to 750 thanks to Lava Golem's effect._ I sacrifice my Slime Token to set one monster in Defense mode. Soon your fate will be trapped in your own Virtual World! I set one card face down to end my turn.

"I summon Susa Solder (2000/1600) in Attack Mode," said Noah. My monster's special ability is that the damage you receive from this monster is halved.

"You've activated my Torrential Tribute trap card," said Yami Marik. This card destroys every monster on the field. _Susa Soldier, the Slime Token and Yami Marik's face down monster are destroyed._

"I end my turn," said Noah. _Susa Soldier returns to Noah's hand and his lifepoints rise to 5500. _

"My move," said Yami Marik. I set a monster in Defense Mode. Then I set one card face down to end my turn.

"I summon Yata-Garasu (200/100) in Defense Mode," said Noah. Then I activate Solemn Wishes, which grants me 500 lifepoints when I draw one or more cards. That's all for now. _Yata-Garasu returns to Noah's hand and increases Noah's lifepoints to 3600._

"I set one monster in Defense Mode and the third Slime Token is summoned (500/500)," said Yami Marik. Then, I activate Heavy Storm, which destroys all magic and trap cards on the field. _Jam Breeding Machine, Solemn Wishes, and Spring of Rebirth are destroyed. _Next, I activate Nightmare's Steel Cage, which prevents both players from attacking for two turns. That ends my turn.

"I summon Susa Soldier (2000/1600) in Attack Mode," said Noah. My turn is done. _Susa Soldier returns to Noah's hand._

"I flip summon Drillago (1600/1100) in Attack Mode. _Drillago's ATK rises to 2400 by Lava Golem's effect. _Then I summon Makyura the Destructor (1600/1200) in Attack Mode. _Makyura's ATK climbs to 2400 by Lava Golem's effect._ I end my turn.

"I set one monster in Defense Mode and end my turn," said Noah.

"I sacrifice my Makyura to summon Helpoemer (2000/1400) in Attack Mode," said Yami Marik. _Helpoemer's ATK climbs to 3000 by Lava Golem's effect. _Helpoemer, destroy his face down monster!

**To be continued…**


	10. Noah Kaiba vs Yami Marik Part 4

Noah Kaiba vs. Yami Marik (Part 4)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"I summon Yata-Garasu (200/100) in Defense Mode," said Noah. Then I activate Solemn Wishes, which grants me 500 lifepoints when I draw one or more cards. That's all for now. _Yata-Garasu returns to Noah's hand and increases Noah's lifepoints to 3600._

"I set one monster in Defense Mode and the third Slime Token is summoned (500/500)," said Yami Marik. Then, I activate Heavy Storm, which destroys all magic and trap cards on the field. _Jam Breeding Machine, Solemn Wishes, and Spring of Rebirth are destroyed. _Next, I activate Nightmare's Steel Cage, which prevents both players from attacking for two turns. That ends my turn.

" I draw," said Noah. I summon Susa Soldier (2000/1600) in Attack Mode. My turn is done. _Susa Soldier returns to Noah's hand._

"I flip summon Drillago (1600/1100) in Attack Mode. _Drillago's ATK rises to 2400 by Lava Golem's effect. _Then I summon Makyura the Destructor (1600/1200) in Attack Mode. _Makyura's ATK climbs to 2400 by Lava Golem's effect._ I end my turn.

"I set one monster in Defense Mode and end my turn," said Noah. _Nightmare's Steel Cage is destroyed by its effect. _

"I sacrifice my Makyura to summon Helpoemer (2000/1400) in Attack Mode," said Yami Marik. _Helpoemer's ATK climbs to 3000 by Lava Golem's effect. _Helpoemer, destroy his face down monster! _The face down Magician of Faith (300/400) is destroyed. _

"Since you've destroyed my Magician of Faith, its effect is activated," said Noah. I can now bring back one magic card from my Graveyard back to my hand. You know what that means.

"Yes," said Yami Marik. You want Spring of Rebirth back.

"That's right," said Noah.

"I'll set two cards face down and end my turn," said Yami Marik.

"I activate Spring of Rebirth," said Noah. I'm sure I don't need to repeat what the effect of this card is.

"You gain 500 lifepoints when a monster returns to your hand," said Yami Marik.

"Next I summon Otohime (0/100) in Attack Mode," said Noah. Since I normal summoned my monster, I can change the position of your monsters. So I will switch your Drillago to Defense Mode. Then I set one card face down and end my turn. _Otohime returns to Noah's hand and boosts his lifepoints to 4100 thanks to Spring of Rebirth. _

"I switch Drillago to Attack Mode," said Yami Marik. Then I activate Magic Stone Excavation, which allows me to discard two cards from my hand to the Graveyard to bring back one magic card to my hand. I will bring back Heavy Storm. Next, I activate Heavy Storm to destroy every magic and trap card on the field. _Noah's face down card is destroyed along with Spring of Rebirth and Yami Marik's face down cards. _Drillago, attack Noah's lifepoints directly! _Noah's lifepoints go down to 1700. Helpoemer, attack directly! Noah's lifepoints reach 0. Noah heads back to his chair in the Underwater Fortress. _


	11. Joey vs Lector Part 1

Joey vs. Lector (Part 1)

_Joey is in the Virtual Hallway looking for Serenity._

"Where could she be?" asked Joey to himself. _Lector appears in the hallway and blocks Joey. _

"Hey, stand aside I got to go find my sister," said Joey.

"You're not going anywhere because we are going to duel," said Lector. I've already chosen my Deck Master, Injection Fairy Lily.

"So have I, Rocket Warrior," said Joey. My monster's special ability is that I get to discard two cards from my hand to destroy every monster you have on the field.

"My monster's special ability, Mr. Wheeler is that I gain half of the lifepoints you lose," said Lector.

"Let's duel!" they both said. _Lector and Joey have 4000 lifepoints. _

"I'll start off by activating Cost down, which lowers the level of stars on the monsters by two," said Lector. Next I summon Satellite Cannon (0/0) in Attack Mode. My Cannon gets 1000 ATK points at the end of my turn. I set two cards face down and end my turn. _Satellite Cannon's ATK climbs to 1000. _

"I summon Maha Vailo (1550/1400) in Attack Mode. Now Maha Vailo, attack his Satellite Cannon. _Lector smiles. _ _Satellite Cannon remains on the field and Lector's down to 2450._

"How come your monster is still on the field Lector?" asked Joey.

"My monster can't be destroyed by a monster with seven stars or less," said Lector.

"What?" said Joey shocked. I end my turn by setting two cards face down.

"I activate my Solemn Wishes trap cards," said Lector. Both of my cards boost my lifepoints by 500 for each card or cards that I draw. I activate Pot of Greed, which lets me draw two cards from my deck. _Lector's lifepoints rise to 3450 by the Solemn Wishes cards._ That ends my turn. _Satellite Cannon's ATK rises to 2000. _

"I summon Alligator's Sword (1500/1200) in Attack Mode," said Joey. Then I activate Graceful Dice, which increases the ATK of my monster depending on the roll of the die.

"Activate Magic Jammer," said Lector. This card lets me negate your magic card at a cost of discarding one card from my hand Mr. Wheeler. _Graceful Dice is negated._

"I set one card face down to end my turn," said Joey.

"I draw," said Lector. _Lector's lifepoints increase to 4450._ I set one monster in Defense Modeand end my turn. _Satellite Cannon's ATK climbs to 3000._

"I activate Skull Dice," said Joey. Unlike Graceful Dice, your monster's ATK gets subtracted depending on the number I roll.

"It doesn't matter what number you roll," said Lector. The highest number my monster's ATK would get decreased by is 600. Soon I will get to escape to the real world in your body.

**To be continued…**


	12. Joey vs Lector Part 2

Joey vs. Lector (Part 2)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"I summon Alligator's Sword (1500/1200) in Attack Mode," said Joey. Then I activate Graceful Dice, which increases the ATK of my monster depending on the roll of the die.

"Activate Magic Jammer," said Lector. This card lets me negate your magic card at a cost of discarding one card from my hand Mr. Wheeler. _Graceful Dice is negated._

"I set one card face down to end my turn," said Joey.

"I draw," said Lector. _Lector's lifepoints increase to 4450._ I set one monster in Defense Modeand end my turn. _Satellite Cannon's ATK climbs to 3000._

"I activate Skull Dice," said Joey. Unlike Graceful Dice, your monster's ATK gets subtracted depending on the number I roll.

"It doesn't matter what number you roll," said Lector. The highest number my monster's ATK would get decreased by is 600. Soon I will get to escape to the real world in your body.

"I end my turn," said Joey.

"I draw," said Lector. _Lector's lifepoints rise to 6350. _I sacrifice my hidden monster to summon Jinzo (2400/1500) and thanks to Amplifier, he doesn't negate my trap cards only yours," said Lector. Jinzo, attack his Alligator Sword! _Alligator's Sword is destroyed and Joey's down to 3100. _ I gain the lifepoints you just lost. _Lector's score climbs to 5350._ That's enough for now.

"I summon Panther Warrior (2000/1600) in Attack Mode," said Joey. Then I activate Scapegoat, which summons four goat tokens (0/0) in Defense Mode. I can't use them to summon another monster, but I can sacrifice them for Panther Warrior. Next, I discard two cards from my hand to activate my Deck Master ability, which destroys all of your monsters. _Satellite Cannon and Jinzo along with Amplifier are destroyed. _I sacrifice one Scapegoat to allow Panther Warrior to attack. Panther Warrior, attack his lifepoints directly! _Lector's lifepoints drop to 3350._ I place one card face down to end my turn.

"Mr. Wheeler, it's my turn now," said Lector. _Lector's lifepoints increase to 4350. _I activate Monster Reborn to resurrect Satellite Cannon (0/0) in Attack Mode. Then I activate Axe of Despair, which boosts mymonster's ATK by 1000. _Satellite Cannon's ATK rises to 1000. _That'll do for now. _Satellite Cannon's ATK climbs to 2000. _

"I discard two cards from my hand to destroy every monster on the field," said Joey. _Satellite Cannon is destroyed. _I sacrifice another Scapegoat so Panther can attack. Panther Warrior, direct attack! _Lector's lifepoints drop to 3350. _I activate Kunai with Chain, which gives my monster 500 points and lets me switch any of your monsters in to Defense Mode. _Panther Warrior's ATK rises to 2500. _ So your Satellite Cannon goes to Defense Mode. Next I summon Goblin Attack Force (2300/0) in Attack Mode and end my turn.

"My turn, Mr. Wheeler," said Lector. _Lector's lifepoints increase to 4350. _I set one card face down and activate Raigeki, this card destroys every monster on your field. _Panther Warrior, Goblin Attack Force and the remaining Scapegoat tokens are destroyed. _I summon Drillago (1600/1100) in Attack Mode. Drillago, attack!

**To be continued…**


	13. Joey vs Lector Part 3

Joey vs. Lector (Part 3)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"Mr. Wheeler, it's my turn now," said Lector. _Lector's lifepoints increase to 4350. _I activate Monster Reborn to resurrect Satellite Cannon (0/0) in Attack Mode. Then I activate Axe of Despair, which boosts mymonster's ATK by 1000. _Satellite Cannon's ATK rises to 1000. _That'll do for now. _Satellite Cannon's ATK climbs to 2000. _

"I discard two cards from my hand to destroy every monster on the field," said Joey. _Satellite Cannon is destroyed. _I sacrifice another Scapegoat so Panther can attack. Panther Warrior, direct attack! _Lector's lifepoints drop to 3350. _I activate Kunai with Chain, which gives my monster 500 points and lets me switch any of your monsters in to Defense Mode. _Panther Warrior's ATK rises to 2500. _ So your Satellite Cannon goes to Defense Mode. Next I summon Goblin Attack Force (2300/0) in Attack Mode and end my turn.

"My turn, Mr. Wheeler," said Lector. _Lector's lifepoints increase to 4350. _I set one card face down and activate Raigeki, this card destroys every monster on your field. _Panther Warrior, Goblin Attack Force and the remaining Scapegoat tokens are destroyed. _I summon Drillago (1600/1100) in Attack Mode. Drillago, attack! _Joey's lifepoints drop to 2400. _Make your move Mr. Wheeler.

"I discard two cards to destroy every monster on your side of the field," said Joey. _Drillago is destroyed. _Next I summon Gearfried the Iron Knight (1800/1600) in Attack Mode. Then I set one card face down. Gearfried, attack his lifepoints directly! _Lector's lifepoints go down to 2550. _Take your best shot!

"It's my turn now," said Lector. _Lector's lifepoints increase to 3550. _I set one card face down and summon Frontier Wiseman (1600/800) in Attack Mode. Make your move Mr. Wheeler.

"I summon Time Wizard (500/400) in Attack Mode," said Joey. Next, I send the two cards in my hand to the Graveyard to wipe out every monster you have on the field. _Frontier Wiseman is destroyed. _Go Time Wizard! Attack directly! _Lector's lifepoints drop to 3050. _Gearfried, attack his lifepoints directly! _Lector's lifepoints drop to 1250._ I set two cards face down and end my turn.

"Time to end this duel," said Lector. I activate Call of the Haunted to bring back Satellite Cannon (0/0) in Attack Mode," sad Lector. Then I activate Harpie's Feather Duster, which destroys every magic and trap card on your side of the field. _Joey's three face down cards are destroyed. _Next, I activate Black Pendant, which adds 500 ATK points to my monster. _Satellite Cannon's ATK rises to 500. _Then I set one card face down and end my turn. _Satellite Cannon's ATK soars to 1500. _

"My move, Lector," said Joey. I summon Baby Dragon (1200/700) in Attack Mode. Then I play Pot of Greed, which lets me draw two cards. Net, I activate Polymerization to create Thousand Dragon (2400/2000) in Attack Mode. Thousand Dragon, attack Satellite Cannon!

"You've activated my Mirror Wall trap card," said Lector. This card cuts the ATK of your monster._ Thousand Dragon's ATK drops to 1200. _ It will be all over when I escape to the real world.

**To be continued…**


	14. Joey vs Lector Part 4

Joey vs. Lector (Part 4)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"I summon Time Wizard (500/400) in Attack Mode," said Joey. Next, I send the two cards in my hand to the Graveyard to wipe out every monster you have on the field. _Frontier Wiseman is destroyed. _Go Time Wizard! Attack directly! _Lector's lifepoints drop to 3050. _Gearfried, attack his lifepoints directly! _Lector's lifepoints drop to 1250._ I set two cards face down and end my turn.

"Time to end this duel," said Lector. I activate Call of the Haunted to bring back Satellite Cannon (0/0) in Attack Mode," sad Lector. Then I activate Harpie's Feather Duster, which destroys every magic and trap card on your side of the field. _Joey's three face down cards are destroyed. _Next, I activate Black Pendant, which adds 500 ATK points to my monster. _Satellite Cannon's ATK rises to 500. _Then I set one card face down and end my turn. _Satellite Cannon's ATK soars to 1500. _

"My move, Lector," said Joey. I summon Baby Dragon (1200/700) in Attack Mode. Then I play Pot of Greed, which lets me draw two cards. Net, I activate Polymerization to create Thousand Dragon (2400/2000) in Attack Mode. Thousand Dragon, attack Satellite Cannon!

"You've activated my Mirror Wall trap card," said Lector. This card cuts the ATK of your monster._ Thousand Dragon's ATK drops to 1200. _ It will be all over when I escape to the real world. I have to pay 2000 lifepoints to keep this card in play. _Thousand Dragon's ATK returns to 2400._

"I end my turn, Lector," said Joey.

"My turn," said Lector. _Lector's lifepoints increase to 2250. _I will not pay the cost of Mirror Wall. _Mirror Wall is destroyed. _ I summon Spear Dragon (1900/0) in Attack Mode. Next I play Block Attack to switch your Thousand Dragon to Defense Mode. Then I activate Dragon Treasure, which gives my Spear Dragon 300 ATK points. _Spear Dragon's ATK rises to 2200. _ Spear Dragon, attack Thousand Dragon! _Thousand Dragon is destroyed and Joey's down to 2200._

"How did I lose lifepoints if my monster was in Defense Mode?" asked Joey.

"Spear Dragon's special ability is that when your monster in Defense Position is destroyed as a result of battle the difference is subtracted from your lifepoints Mr. Wheeler," said Lector. Then it is switched to Defense Mode. Make your move. _Satellite Cannon's ATK climbs to 2500. _

"I summon Fiend Megacyber (2200/1200) in Attack Mode," said Joey.

"You are more foolish than I thought Mr. Wheeler," said Lector.

"What do you mean by that, Lector?" asked Joey.

"That monster requires one sacrifice to summon it," said Lector.

"Not this time," said Joey. Since you have two more monsters on the field than I do, I can summon him without the tribute. Next, I place one card face down and end my turn.

"I summon Luster Dragon (1900/1600) in Attack Mode," said Lector. Then I activate Machine Conversion Factory, which adds 300 ATK points to my Satellite Cannon. _Satellite Cannon's ATK soars to 2800. _Then I set one card face down and end my turn. The end is near Mr. Wheeler.

**To be continued…**


	15. Joey vs Lector Part 5

Joey vs. Lector (Part 5)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh.

"My turn," said Lector. _Lector's lifepoints increase to 2250. _I will not pay the cost of Mirror Wall. _Mirror Wall is destroyed. _ I summon Spear Dragon (1900/0) in Attack Mode. Next I play Block Attack to switch your Thousand Dragon to Defense Mode. Then I activate Dragon Treasure, which gives my Spear Dragon 300 ATK points. _Spear Dragon's ATK rises to 2200. _ Spear Dragon, attack Thousand Dragon! _Thousand Dragon is destroyed and Joey's down to 2200._

"How did I lose lifepoints if my monster was in Defense Mode?" asked Joey.

"Spear Dragon's special ability is that when your monster in Defense Position is destroyed as a result of battle the difference is subtracted from your lifepoints Mr. Wheeler," said Lector. Then it is switched to Defense Mode. Make your move. _Satellite Cannon's ATK climbs to 2500. _

"I summon Fiend Megacyber (2200/1200) in Attack Mode," said Joey.

"You are more foolish than I thought Mr. Wheeler," said Lector.

"What do you mean by that, Lector?" asked Joey.

"That monster requires one sacrifice to summon it," said Lector.

"Not this time," said Joey. Since you have two more monsters on the field than I do, I can summon him without the tribute. Next, I place one card face down and end my turn.

"I summon Luster Dragon (1900/1600) in Attack Mode," said Lector. Then I activate Machine Conversion Factory, which adds 300 ATK points to my Satellite Cannon. _Satellite Cannon's ATK soars to 2800. _Then I set one card face down and end my turn. The end is near Mr. Wheeler.

"I summon Little Winguard (1400/1800) in Defense Mode. My monster can have its battle position changed at the end of my turn.

"You have activated my DNA Surgery," said Lector.

"What on Earth does that do?" asked Joey.

"This card changes the type of every monster on the field by the type I choose. So every monster will now become a dragon. My Machine Conversion Factory may be destroyed but I activate Dragon Treasure, which adds 300 ATK points to any dragon type monster I choose. So my Satellite Cannon gets 300 ATK points. _Satellite Cannon's ATK remains unchanged. _Luster Dragon, attack his Little Winguard!

"I activate Fairy Box," said Joey.

"What is that Mr. Wheeler?" asked Lector.

"This card forces me to toss a coin if I call it right, your monster's ATK becomes 0. If I call it wrong, you continue your attacks," said Joey.

"I activate the trap card Royal Decree, which negates any and all trap cards," said Lector. _Little Winguard is destroyed. _

"No, if I can't use my trap cards how can I possibly win?" said Joey.

"You're at the end of your rope, Mr. Wheeler," said Lector. There's no way you can win.

**To be continued…**


	16. Joey vs Lector Part 6

Joey vs. Lector (Part 6)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"I summon Little Winguard (1400/1800) in Defense Mode. My monster can have its battle position changed at the end of my turn.

"You have activated my DNA Surgery," said Lector.

"What on Earth does that do?" asked Joey.

"This card changes the type of every monster on the field by the type I choose. So every monster will now become a dragon. My Machine Conversion Factory may be destroyed but I activate Dragon Treasure, which adds 300 ATK points to any dragon type monster I choose. So my Satellite Cannon gets 300 ATK points. _Satellite Cannon's ATK remains unchanged. _Luster Dragon, attack his Little Winguard!

"I activate Fairy Box," said Joey.

"What is that Mr. Wheeler?" asked Lector.

"This card forces me to toss a coin if I call it right, your monster's ATK becomes 0. If I call it wrong, you continue your attacks," said Joey.

"I activate the trap card Royal Decree, which negates any and all trap cards," said Lector. Luster Dragon, destroy Little Winguard! _Little Winguard is destroyed. _

"No!" said Joey. If I can't use my trap cards how can I possibly win?

"You're at the end of your rope, Mr. Wheeler," said Lector. There's no way you can win.

"Make your move Mr. Wheeler," said Lector. _Satellite Cannon's ATK climbs to 3800. _

"I activate Remove Trap, which destroys one trap card on the field and I choose Royal Decree," said Joey. _Royal Decree is destroyed. _Next I summon Swordsman of Landstar (500/1200) in Defense Mode. That's all for now.

"It's my turn Mr. Wheeler," said Lector. _Lector's lifepoints increase to 3250 thanks to the Solemn Wishes trap cards. _I summon Vorse Raider (1900/1200) in Attack Mode. Then I move my Deck Master to the field. Then I activate Polymerization to combine my dragons together to form Mythic Dragon (5000/5000) Now my Dragon, destroy his Fiend Megacyber and wipe out his lifepoints!

"Now I activate the effect of Fairy Box!" said Joey. I call heads! _Joey tosses the coin. _It's heads, so your attack ends.

"You may have stopped my attack this turn Mr. Wheeler, but your luck is about to run out. It's your move. _Satellite Cannon's ATK climbs to 4800. _

"I set one card face down and summon Battle Warrior (700/1000) in Defense Mode and end my turn," said Joey.

"It's time for me to escape to the real world in your body," said Lector. _Lector's lifepoints increase to 4250. _Now my Mythic Dragon, attack his Fiend Megacyber!

"Activate Nutrient Z," said Joey. This card gives me 4000 lifepoints before I lose 2000 or more lifepoints. _Joey's lifepoints rise to 6200, then the Fiend Megacyber is destroyed and finally his lifepoints drop to 3400._

"No matter how many times you save yourself I will eventually escape to the real world," said Lector.

**To be continued…**


	17. Joey vs Lector Part 7

Joey vs. Lector (Part 7)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"It's my turn Mr. Wheeler," said Lector. _Lector's lifepoints increase to 3250 thanks to the Solemn Wishes trap cards. _I summon Vorse Raider (1900/1200) in Attack Mode. Then I move my Deck Master to the field. Then I activate Polymerization to combine my dragons together to form Mythic Dragon (5000/5000) Now my Dragon, destroy his Fiend Megacyber and wipe out his lifepoints!

"Now I activate the effect of Fairy Box!" said Joey. I call heads! _Joey tosses the coin. _It's heads, so your attack ends.

"You may have stopped my attack this turn Mr. Wheeler, but your luck is about to run out. It's your move. _Satellite Cannon's ATK climbs to 4800. _

"I set one card face down and summon Battle Warrior (700/1000) in Defense Mode and end my turn.

"It's time for me to escape to the real world in your body," said Lector. _Lector's lifepoints increase to 4250. _Now my Mythic Dragon, attack his Fiend Megacyber!

"Activate Nutrient Z," said Joey. This card gives me 4000 lifepoints before I lose 2000 or more lifepoints. _Joey's lifepoints rise to 6200, then the Fiend Megacyber is destroyed and finally his lifepoints drop to 3400._

"No matter how many times you save yourself I will eventually escape to the real world," said Lector. Just make your move so I can exit this world.

"Alright, alright," said Joey. I end my turn.

"This is the turn that will free me from this prison," said Lector. _Lector's lifepoints increase to 5250. _Mythic Dragon, attack his Battle Warrior! _Battle Warrior is destroyed._ It's your move Mr. Wheeler. _Satellite Cannon's ATK soars to 5800. _

"I summon Flame Manipulator (900/1000) in Defense Mode," said Joey. Then I discard two cards from my hand to destroy every monster you have on the field by my Deck Master's ability. _Once again Satellite Cannon is destroyed along with Mythic Dragon._

"Since your Deck Master was destroyed, you lose the duel," said Joey.

"Forgive me Mr. Noah," said Lector. _Meanwhile Noah is sitting in his chair watching the duels._

"It appears that my associates were not as good as they claimed to be," said Noah. They'll pay for that!

"Mr. Noah, I want to duel next," said Nesbitt.

"Fine, just don't disappoint me," said Noah.

"I will not fail Mr. Noah," said Nesbitt. _Kaiba and Mokuba are in the Virtual Forest. _

"I'm sick of this virtual world!" said Kaiba. Noah, you will pay for trapping us here!

"Me too," said Mokuba. It's just like we were here last time. _Tea` is looking for Yugi and the gang when a person appears behind her._

"Yugi?' said Tea. Is that you?

"I know you," said Tea` you're a member of the Big Five aren't you?

"Affirmative," said Nesbitt. Now it's time to duel. So choose your Deck Master.

**To be continued…**


	18. The Wrath of Nesbitt Part 1

The Wrath of Nesbitt (Part 1)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"This is the turn that will free me from this prison," said Lector. _Lector's lifepoints increase to 5250. _Mythic Dragon, attack his Battle Warrior! _Battle Warrior is destroyed._ It's your move Mr. Wheeler. _Satellite Cannon's ATK soars to 5800. _

"I summon Flame Manipulator (900/1000) in Defense Mode," said Joey. Then I discard two cards from my hand to destroy every monster you have on the field by my Deck Master's ability. _Once again Satellite Cannon is destroyed along with Mythic Dragon._

"Since your Deck Master was destroyed, you lose the duel," said Joey.

"Forgive me Mr. Noah," said Lector. _Meanwhile Noah is sitting in his chair watching the duels._

"It appears that my associates were not as good as they claimed to be," said Noah. They'll pay for that!

"Mr. Noah, I want to duel next," said Nesbitt.

"Fine, just don't disappoint me," said Noah.

"I will not fail Mr. Noah," said Nesbitt. _Kaiba and Mokuba are in the Virtual Forest. _

"I'm sick of this virtual world!" said Kaiba. Noah, you will pay for trapping us here!

"Me too," said Mokuba. It's just like we were here last time. _Tea` is looking for Yugi and the gang when a person appears behind her._

"Yugi?' said Tea. Is that you? _Tea` turns around and recognizes the person. _

"I know you," said Tea` you're a member of the Big Five aren't you?

"Affirmative," said Nesbitt. Now it's time to duel. So choose your Deck Master.

"I choose Fire Princess as my Deck Master now let's see yours.

"As you wish," said Nesbitt. Meet my Deck Master, Machine King.

"Let's duel," said Nesbitt and Tea` _Tea`: 4000LP Nesbitt: 4000LP._

"My Deck Master gives my Machine monsters 300 ATK points when they are summoned," said Nesbitt. I'll start off by summoning Giga-Tech Wolf (1200/1400) in Attack Mode. _Giga-Tech Wolf's ATK rises to 1500 by Machine King's effect._ Then I set two cards face down and end my turn.

"Fire Princess inflicts 500 lifepoints to your lifepoints when one of my monsters are destroyed," said Tea` I summon Fairy's Gift (1400/1000) in attack Mode. Then I activate the magic card, Silver Bow and Arrow, which adds 300 ATK and DEF points to my monster. _Fairy's Gift's ATK points rise to 1700 and her DEF climbs to 1300. _Fairy's Gift, attack Giga-Tech Wolf!

"Activate Metalmorph," said Nesbitt. This card adds 300 ATK points to the monster equipped to it. Plus, it adds half of the ATK of the monster on your side of the field that I've targeted. _Giga-Tech Wolf's ATK climbs to 1800 and Tea` is down to 3900._

"Make your move," said Tea`

"I summon Mechanicalchaser (1850/800) in Attack Mode," said Nesbitt. Mechanicalchaser's ATK climbs to 2150 by Machine King's effect. Mechanicalchaser, attack Fairy's Gift! Fairy's Gift and Silver Bow and Arrow are destroyed and Tea's down to 3450 and Nesbitt is down to 3500 by Fire Princess' effect. Giga-Tech Wolf, attack directly!

**To be continued…**


	19. The Wrath of Nesbitt Part 2

The Wrath of Nesbitt (Part 2)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"Let's duel," said Nesbitt and Tea` _Tea`: 4000LP Nesbitt: 4000LP._

"My Deck Master gives my Machine monsters 300 ATK points when they are summoned," said Nesbitt. I'll start off by summoning Giga-Tech Wolf (1200/1400) in Attack Mode. _Giga-Tech Wolf's ATK rises to 1500 by Machine King's effect._ Then I set two cards face down and end my turn.

"As my Deck Master, Fire Princess inflicts 500 lifepoints to your lifepoints when one of my monsters are destroyed," said Tea` I summon Fairy's Gift (1400/1000) in Attack Mode. Then I activate the magic card, Silver Bow and Arrow, which adds 300 ATK and DEF points to my monster. _Fairy's Gift's ATK points rise to 1700 and her DEF climbs to 1300. _Fairy's Gift, attack Giga-Tech Wolf!

"Activate Metalmorph," said Nesbitt. This card adds 300 ATK points to the monster equipped to it. Plus, it adds half of the ATK of the monster on your side of the field that my monster attacks. _Giga-Tech Wolf's ATK climbs to 1800 and Tea` is down to 3900._

"Make your move," said Tea`

"I summon Mechanicalchaser (1850/800) in Attack Mode. _Mechanicalchaser's ATK climbs to 2150 by Machine King's effect. _Mechanicalchaser, attack Fairy's Gift! _Fairy's Gift and Silver Bow and Arrow are destroyed and Tea's down to 3450 and Nesbitt is down to 3500 by Fire Princess' effect._ Giga-Tech Wolf, attack directly! _Tea's lifepoints drop to 1950. _Make your foolish move.

"I summon The Forgiving Maiden (850/2000) in Defense Mode," said Tea`. Then I activate Polymerization to combine Marie the Fallen One and The Forgiving Maiden into St. Joan (2800/2000) in Attack Mode. St. Joan, attack his Mechanicalchaser!

"Activate Negate Attack," said Nesbitt. This card puts an end to any and all attacks on your side of the field.

"Make your move Nesbitt," said Tea`

"I sacrifice my Mechanicalchaser and Giga-Tech Wolf to summon Perfect Machine King (2700/1500) in Attack Mode. _Perfect Machine King's ATK climbs to 3000 by Machine King's effect. _ My monster gains 500 additional ATK points for every machine monster on the field excluding itself. I activate Monster Reborn to revive Giga-Tech Wolf (1200/1400) in Defense Mode. _Perfect Machine King's ATK soars to 3500 with the presence of another machine on the field and Giga-Tech Wolf's ATK increases to 1500 by Machine King's effect. _Perfect Machine King, attack St. Joan! _St. Joan is destroyed and Tea's down to 1250. Plus Nesbitt loses 500 lifepoints since one of Tea's monsters is destroyed bringing him down to 3000. _Make your move.

"Alright then," said Tea`. First, I gain 200 lifepoints since Marie the Fallen One is in my Graveyard. _Tea's lifepoints rise to 1450. _Next, I activate Luminous Spark, which gives all Light-type monsters a 500 ATK point boost but decreases their DEF by 400. _St. Joan's ATK climbs to 3300 and his DEF drops to 1600. _St. Joan, attack Perfect Machine King!

**To be continued…**


	20. The Wrath of Nesbitt Part 3

The Wrath of Nesbitt (Part 3)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"I summon The Forgiving Maiden (850/2000) in Defense Mode. Then I activate Polymerization to combine Marie the Fallen One and The Forgiving Maiden into St. Joan (2800/2000) in Attack Mode. St. Joan, attack his Mechanicalchaser!

"Activate Negate Attack," said Nesbitt. This card puts an end to any and all attacks on your side of the field.

"Make your move Nesbitt," said Tea`

"I sacrifice my Mechanicalchaser and Giga-Tech Wolf to summon Perfect Machine King (2700/1500) in Attack Mode. _Perfect Machine King's ATK climbs to 3000 by Machine King's effect. _ My monster gains 500 additional ATK points for every machine monster on the field excluding itself. I activate Monster Reborn to revive Giga-Tech Wolf (1200/1400) in Defense Mode. _Perfect Machine King's ATK soars to 3500 with the presence of another machine on the field and Giga-Tech Wolf's ATK increases to 1500 by Machine King's effect. _Perfect Machine King, attack St. Joan! _St. Joan is destroyed and Tea's down to 1250. Plus Nesbitt loses 500 lifepoints since one of Tea's monsters is destroyed bringing him down to 3000. _Make your move.

"Alright then," said Tea`. First, I gain 200 lifepoints since Marie the Fallen One is in my Graveyard. _Tea's lifepoints rise to 1450. _Next, I activate Luminous Spark, which gives all Light-type monsters a 500 ATK point boost but decreases their DEF by 400. _St. Joan's ATK climbs to 3300 and his DEF drops to 1600. _St. Joan, attack Perfect Machine King! _Perfect Machine King is destroyed and Nesbitt's lifepoints drop to 2700. _Then I'll place two cards face down and end my turn.

"I activate Monster Reborn to revive Perfect Machine King (2700/1500) in Attack Mode," said Nesbitt. _Perfect Machine King's ATK soars to 3000 by Machine King's effect. _Make your pathetic move.

"I activate Dark Hole, which destroys every monster on the field," said Tea` _St. Joan and Perfect Machine King are destroyed. _Since I've destroyed one of my monsters, I activate Call of the Haunted to revive St. Joan (2800/2000) in Attack Mode. _St. Joan's ATK rises to 3300 by Luminous Spark and his DEF drops to 1600. _St. Joan, attack his lifepoints directly! _Nesbitt's lifepoints drop to 0. _

"No! I was so close to winning this duel!" said Nesbitt. Forgive me Mr. Noah. _Meanwhile in the Virtual Hallway, Yugi and Yami are searching for Joey when Johnson appears in front of them. _

"I call Yugi Muto to the stand," said Johnson.

"What are you talking about?" asked Yugi.

"We're going to duel in order to find out if you're guilty or innocent," said Johnson.

" Alright, Let's duel," said Yugi. _Yugi activates the Millennium Puzzle and Yami takes his place. Johnson transports he and Yami to the Virtual Court Room. Johnson: 4000LP Yami: 4000LP._

"When I win this duel, you will be the guilty one," said Yami.

"Silence in the Courtroom," said Johnson. My Deck Master will be Hysteric Fairy and she the ability to summon two monsters in one turn but they can't attack that turn. Soon I will be free from this Virtual Prison while you remain trapped here!

**To be continued…**


	21. Duel in the Court: Yami vs Johnson P1

Duel in the Courtroom-Yami vs. Johnson (Part 1)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"I activate Dark Hole, which destroys every monster on the field," said Tea` _St. Joan and Perfect Machine King are destroyed. _Since I've destroyed one of my monsters, I activate Call of the Haunted to revive St. Joan (2800/2000) in Attack Mode. _St. Joan's ATK rises to 3300 by Luminous Spark and his DEF drops to 1600. _St. Joan, attack his lifepoints directly! _Nesbitt's lifepoints drop to 0. _

"No! I was so close to winning this duel!" said Nesbitt. Forgive me Mr. Noah. _Meanwhile in the Virtual Hallway, Yugi and Yami are searching for Joey when Johnson appears in front of them. _

"I call Yugi Muto to the stand," said Johnson.

"What are you talking about?" asked Yugi.

"We're going to duel in order to find out if you're guilty or innocent," said Johnson.

"Alright, Let's duel," said Yugi. _Yugi activates the Millennium Puzzle and Yami takes his place. Johnson transports he and Yami to the Virtual Court Room. Johnson: 4000LP Yami: 4000LP._

"When I win this duel, you will be the guilty one," said Yami.

"Silence in the Courtroom," said Johnson. My Deck Master will be Hysteric Fairy and she the ability to summon two monsters in one turn but they can't attack that turn. Soon I will be free from this Virtual Prison while you remain trapped here!

"My Deck Master shall be Buster Blader," said Yami. Its ability is that my monsters can attack in Defense Mode. I'll start off by summoning Mystical Elf (800/2000) in Defense Mode. Then I shall place one card face down and end my turn.

"I summon Sinister Serpent (300/200) and One-Eyed Shield Dragon (700/1300) both in Defense Mode," said Johnson. Next, I set one card face down to end my turn.

"I summon Celtic Guardian (1400/1200) in Defense Mode," said Yami.

"Activate Trap Hole," said Johnson. This card destroys any summoned monster with 1000 ATK points or more. _Celtic Guardian is destroyed. _

"Then, I place two cards face down and end my turn," said Yami.

"I call Shining Angel to the stand (1400/800) in Attack Mode," said Johnson. Shining Angel, attack!

"Activate Mirror Force!" said Yami. This card destroys all monsters on your side of the field in Attack Mode. _Shining Angel is destroyed. _

"Make your move Yami," said Johnson.

"I summon Giant Soldier of Stone (1300/2000) in Defense Mode," said Yami. Then I activate Shallow Grave, this card allows us to select one monster from our Graveyard and set it on the field. I'll set this monster in Defense Mode. That ends my turn.

"I sacrifice my Hysteric Fairy to summon Judge Man (2200/1500) and Judgment Hand (1400/700) in Attack Mode," said Johnson. Your fate is sealed!

**To be continued…**


	22. Duel in the Court: Yami vs Johnson P2

Duel in the Courtroom-Yami vs. Johnson (Part 2)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"I call Shining Angel to the stand (1400/800) in Attack Mode," said Johnson. Shining Angel, attack!

"Activate Mirror Force!" said Yami. This card destroys all monsters on your side of the field in Attack Mode. _Shining Angel is destroyed. _

"Make your move Yami," said Johnson.

"I summon Giant Soldier of Stone (1300/2000) in Defense Mode," said Yami. Then I activate Shallow Grave, this card allows us to select one monster from our Graveyard and set it on the field. I'll set this monster in Defense Mode. That ends my turn.

"I sacrifice my Hysteric Fairy to summon Judge Man (2200/1500) and Judgment Hand (1400/700) in Attack Mode," said Johnson. Your fate is sealed! I set one card face down and end my turn.

"I set two cards face down and summon Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight (2300/2100) in Attack Mode," said Yami.

"That's a 7 star monster!" said Johnson. It requires two sacrifices!

"Only if there are two or more cards in my hand," said Yami.

"What do you mean?" asked Johnson.

"My monster has a special ability that allows me to summon it without a sacrifice if it's the only card in my hand," said Yami. Swift Gaia, attack his Judge Man!

"Activate Jar of Greed," said Johnson. Now I get to draw one card. _Judge Man is destroyed and Johnson is down to 1700 lifepoints. _

"That ends my turn," said Yami.

"I activate Sinister Serpent's special ability," said Johnson. The card returns to my hand if it exists in the Graveyard. _Sinister Serpent returns to Johnson's hand. _Next, I summon Curtain of the Dark Ones (600/500) in Defense and one monster in Defense Mode. Then I activate Pot of Greed, which allows me to draw two cards from my deck. Finally, I set two cards face down and end my turn.

"I summon Obnoxious Celtic Guardian (1400/1200) in Attack Mode," said Yami. Now my Guardian, attack Curtain of the Dark Ones!

"Activate Spellbinding Circle," said Johnson. This card stops any of your monster's attacks.

"Oh really, guess again," said Yami.

"Elaborate," said Johnson.

"Activate Seven Tools of the Bandit," said Yami. At a cost of 1000 lifepoints I can negate your trap card. _Yami's lifepoints drop to 3000. _

"Not so fast," said Johnson. I have a card to activate too!

"What?" asked Yami shocked.

"Activate Royal Decree," said Johnson. As long as this card is in play any and all trap cards' effects are negated including the ones already active.

"How can I win without my traps to protect me?" asked Yami to himself.

**To be continued…**


	23. Duel in the Court: Yami vs Johnson P3

Duel in the Courtroom-Yami vs. Johnson (Part 3)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"I summon Obnoxious Celtic Guardian (1400/1200) in Attack Mode," said Yami. Now my Guardian, attack Curtain of the Dark Ones!

"Activate Spellbinding Circle," said Johnson. This card stops any of your monster's attacks.

"Oh really, guess again," said Yami.

"Elaborate," said Johnson.

"Activate Seven Tools of the Bandit," said Yami. At a cost of 1000 lifepoints I can negate your trap card. _Yami's lifepoints drop to 3000. _

"Not so fast," said Johnson. I have a card to activate too!

"What?" asked Yami shocked.

"Activate Royal Decree," said Johnson. As long as this card is in play any and all trap cards' effects are negated including the ones already active.

"How can I win without my traps to protect me?" asked Yami to himself.

"I end my turn, Johnson," said Yami.

"I summon Darkfire Soldier #2 (1700/1100) and Giant Rat (1400/1450) both in Attack Mode," said Johnson. That ends my turn.

"Alright," said Yami. I sacrifice my Celtic Guardian to summon Summoned Skull (2500/1200) in Attack Mode. Summoned Skull, attack his Giant Rat! _Giant Rat is destroyed. Johnson's lifepoints drop to 600. _Then I set two cards face down and end my turn.

"I sacrifice my Darkfire Solder to set one monster in Defense Mode," said Johnson. That ends my turn.

"Obnoxious Celtic Guardian, attack his face down monster!" said Yami. _The Face down Nobleman-Eater Bug (900/1200) is destroyed._

"That's exactly what I wanted you to do Yami," said Johnson.

"Explain," said Yami.

"Since you've destroyed Nobleman-Eater Bug you've activated its special ability," said Johnson. My monster can destroy two monsters on the field so your Obnoxious Celtic Guardian and Summoned Skull are destroyed. _Obnoxious Celtic Guardian and Summoned Skull are destroyed by Nobleman-Eater Bug's effect. _All of the signs point to your downfall.

"I end my turn," said Yami.

"I set one monster in Defense Mode and end my turn," said Johnson.

"I activate Monster Reborn to revive Summoned Skull (2500/1200) in Attack Mode," said Yami. Summoned Skull, attack his face down monster! _The face down Skelengel (900/400) is destroyed. _

"You've activated Skelengel's special ability, which allows me to draw one card from my deck," said Johnson.

"I set two cards face down and end my turn," said Yami.

"I summon Witch's Apprentice (550/500) and Roboyarou (900/450) both in Defense Mode," said Johnson. That ends my turn. Soon you will be sentenced to an eternity in the Virtual World!

**To be continued…**


	24. Duel in the Court: Yami vs Johnson P4

Duel in the Courtroom-Yami vs. Johnson (Part 4)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"Obnoxious Celtic Guardian, attack his face down monster!" said Yami. _The Face down Nobleman-Eater Bug (900/1200) is destroyed._

"That's exactly what I wanted you to do Yami," said Johnson.

"Explain," said Yami.

"Since you've destroyed Nobleman-Eater Bug you've activated its special ability," said Johnson. My monster can destroy two monsters on the field so your Obnoxious Celtic Guardian and Summoned Skull are destroyed. _Obnoxious Celtic Guardian and Summoned Skull are destroyed by Nobleman-Eater Bug's effect. _All of the signs point to your downfall.

"I end my turn," said Yami.

"I set one monster in Defense Mode and end my turn," said Johnson.

"I activate Monster Reborn to revive Summoned Skull (2500/1200) in Attack Mode," said Yami. Summoned Skull, attack his face down monster! _The face down Skelengel (900/400) is destroyed. _

"You've activated Skelengel's special ability, which allows me to draw one card from my deck," said Johnson.

"I set two cards face down and end my turn," said Yami.

"I summon Witch's Apprentice (550/500) and Roboyarou (900/450) both in Defense Mode," said Johnson. That ends my turn. Soon you will be sentenced to an eternity in the Virtual World!

"Alright," said Yami. I summon Breaker the Magical Warrior (1600/1000) in Attack Mode. Now I put one spell counter on my monster. I can remove one spell counter to destroy one spell or trap card on the field. Summoned Skull, attack Witch's Apprentice! _Witch's Apprentice is destroyed. _Now Breaker, attack Roboyarou! _Roboyarou is destroyed. _Finally I set two cards face down and end my turn.

"I activate Dark Hole, which destroys all monsters on the field," said Johnson.

"Not quite!" said Yami.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Johnson.

"I activate Magic Jammer," said Yami. This card negates any magic card you activate as long as I discard one card from my hand. _Dark Hole is negated. _

"Alright, that ends my move," said Johnson.

"I activate Shallow Grave, which allows both of us to special summon one monster from our Graveyards and set them in Defense Mode," said Yami. Though it looks like you have none to bring back face down. _Yami sets a monster on the field by Shallow Grave's effect. _ Now Breaker, attack his lifepoints directly! _Johnson's lifepoints drop to 0._

"Forgive me Master Noah!" said Johnson.

"I'm not forgiving anyone!" said Noah. You five are as pathetic as ever!

"But Mr. Noah, we're tired of the Virtual Prison!" said Lector.

"Silence!" yelled Noah. You five said you would prevail but you didn't. You five will now be trapped in this world forever.

"But Mr. Noah, I didn't get to duel yet!" said Ghansley.

"No buts Ghansley," said Noah. Why should I trust you to defeat them when the other four failed? _The Big Five are trapped in the Virtual World._

**To be continued…**


	25. Noah's Final Duels Part 1

Noah's Final Duels (Part 1)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"Alright," said Yami. I summon Breaker the Magical Warrior (1600/1000) in Attack Mode. Now I put one spell counter on my monster. I can remove one spell counter to destroy one spell or trap card on the field. Summoned Skull, attack Witch's Apprentice! _Witch's Apprentice is destroyed. _Now Breaker, attack Roboyarou! _Roboyarou is destroyed. _Finally I set two cards face down and end my turn.

"I activate Dark Hole, which destroys all monsters on the field," said Johnson.

"Not quite!" said Yami.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Johnson.

"I activate Magic Jammer," said Yami. This card negates any magic card you activate as long as I discard one card from my hand. _Dark Hole is negated. _

"Alright, that ends my move," said Johnson.

"I activate Shallow Grave, which allows both of us to special summon one monster from our Graveyards and set them in Defense Mode," said Yami. Though it looks like you have none to bring back face down. _Yami sets a monster on the field by Shallow Grave's effect. _Now Breaker, attack his lifepoints directly! _Johnson's lifepoints drop to 0._

"Forgive me Master Noah!" said Johnson.

"I'm not forgiving anyone!" said Noah. You five are as pathetic as ever!

"But Mr. Noah, we're tired of the Virtual Prison!" said Lector.

"Silence!" yelled Noah. You five said you would prevail but you didn't. You five will now be trapped in this world forever.

"But Mr. Noah, I didn't get to duel yet!" said Ghansley.

"No buts Ghansley," said Noah. Why should I trust you to defeat them when the other four failed? _The Big Five are trapped in the Virtual World. _Since the Big Five couldn't defeat you, then I'll duel you all myself. Pegasus, you're my first victim.

"Let's get on with this duel shall we?" asked Pegasus. I've chosen Relinquished as my Deck Master. Now let's see yours.

"Meet Tsukuyomi, my Deck Master," said Noah.

"My Deck Master allows me to inflict half of the damage done to my lifepoints to your lifepoints. This includes paying lifepoints.

"Thanks to my Deck Master, every monster on my side of the field that is destroyed as a result of battle returns to the field at the end of your turn," said Noah.

"I'll start off by summoning Red Archery Girl (1400/1500) in Attack Mode," said Pegasus. Next, I activate Toon World at a cost of 1000 lifepoints. _Pegasus' lifepoints drop to 3000 and Noah's lifepoints drop to 3500. _Then I sacrifice Red Archery Girl to summon Toon Summoned Skull (2500/1200) in Attack Mode.

"Let me guess, those toons are special summoned?" asked Noah.

"That's correct," said Pegasus. My monster cannot attack this turn but wait till next turn. That'll do for now.

"I summon Susa Soldier (2000/1600) in Attack Mode," said Noah. Once I defeat all of you I will be the most powerful being in the world!

**To be continued…**


	26. Noah's Final Duels Part 2

Noah's Final Duels (Part 2)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"Forgive me Master Noah!" said Johnson.

"I'm not forgiving anyone!" said Noah. You five are as pathetic as ever!

"But Mr. Noah, we're tired of the Virtual Prison!" said Lector.

"Silence!" yelled Noah. You five said you would prevail but you didn't. You five will now be trapped in this world forever.

"But Mr. Noah, I didn't get to duel yet!" said Ghansley.

"No buts Ghansley," said Noah. Why should I trust you to defeat them when the other four failed? _The Big Five are trapped in the Virtual World. _Since the Big Five couldn't defeat you, then I'll duel you all myself. Pegasus, you're my first victim.

"Let's get on with this duel shall we?" asked Pegasus. I've chosen Relinquished as my Deck Master. Now let's see yours.

"Meet Tsukuyomi, my Deck Master," said Noah.

"My Deck Master allows me to inflict half of the damage done to my lifepoints to your lifepoints. This includes paying lifepoints.

"Thanks to my Deck Master, every monster on my side of the field that is destroyed as a result of battle returns to the field at the end of your turn," said Noah.

"I'll start off by summoning Red Archery Girl (1400/1500) in Attack Mode," said Pegasus. Next, I activate Toon World at a cost of 1000 lifepoints. _Pegasus' lifepoints drop to 3000 and Noah's lifepoints drop to 3500. _Then I sacrifice Red Archery Girl to summon Toon Summoned Skull (2500/1200) in Attack Mode.

"Let me guess, those toons are special summoned?" asked Noah.

"That's correct," said Pegasus. My monster cannot attack this turn but wait till next turn. That'll do for now.

"I summon Susa Soldier (2000/1600) in Attack Mode," said Noah. Once I defeat all of you I will be the most powerful being in the world! I'll set two cards face down and end my turn. _Susa Soldier returns to Noah's hand. _

"I summon Toon Masked Sorcerer (900/1400) in Attack Mode," said Pegasus. Next, I pay 500 lifepoints so Toon Summoned Skull can attack. _Pegasus' lifepoints drop to 2500 and Noah's lifepoints go down to 3250. _

"Not so fast," said Noah. I activate Pyro Clock of Destiny, which moves the turn you are at now forward.

"I'll set three cards face down and end my turn," said Pegasus.

"I activate Spring of Rebirth, which boosts my lifepoints by 500 when a monster returns to my hand," said Noah.

"I activate Magic Jammer," said Pegasus. This card negates Spring of Rebirth at a cost of one card from my hand.

"I end my turn," said Noah.

"Now my Toon Skull will attack," said Pegasus. _His lifepoints drop to 2000 and Noah's lifepoints drop to 3000. Toon Skull's attack reduces Noah's lifepoints to 500. _Toon Masked Sorcerer, attack! _Pegasus' lifepoints drop to 1500 and Noah's lifepoints drop to 250. Masked Sorcerer's attack wipes out Noah's remaining lifepoints and Pegasus wins the duel. _

**To be continued…**


	27. Noah's Final Duels Part 3

Noah's Final Duels (Part 3)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"I summon Toon Masked Sorcerer (900/1400) in Attack Mode," said Pegasus. Next, I pay 500 lifepoints so Toon Summoned Skull can attack. _Pegasus' lifepoints drop to 2500 and Noah's lifepoints go down to 3250. _

"Not so fast," said Noah. I activate Pyro Clock of Destiny, which moves the turn you are at now forward.

"I'll set three cards face down and end my turn," said Pegasus.

"I activate Spring of Rebirth, which boosts my lifepoints by 500 when a monster returns to my hand.

"I activate Magic Jammer," said Pegasus. This card negates Spring of Rebirth at a cost of one card from my hand.

"I end my turn," said Noah.

"Now my Toon Skull will attack," said Pegasus. _His lifepoints drop to 2000 and Noah's lifepoints drop to 3000. Toon Skull's attack reduces Noah's lifepoints to 500. _Toon Masked Sorcerer, attack! _Pegasus' lifepoints drop to 1500 and Noah's lifepoints drop to 250. Masked Sorcerer's attack wipes out Noah's remaining lifepoints and Pegasus wins the duel._

"Yugi," said Noah. You're next. _Yugi activates the Millennium Puzzle and becomes Yami. _

"Fine, Noah," said Yami. My Deck Master is Buster Blader and his special ability allows my monsters to attack in Defense Mode.

"Mine is Tsukuyomi," said Noah. Any monster you destroy, as a result of battle, is special summoned to my side of the field and that's my Deck Master Ability.

"Why don't I start off, Noah?" asked Yami. I summon Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts (1500/1200) in Attack Mode. Then I set two cards face down and end my turn.

"I summon Asura Priest (1700/1200) in Attack Mode," said Noah. Then I activate Spring of Rebirth, which grants me 500 lifepoints when a monster returns to my hand.

"Oh really?" asked Yami. Afraid not, activate Magic Jammer, which allows me to discard one card from my hand to negate any magic card you've just played. _Spring of Rebirth is negated._

"I'll place one card face down and end my turn," said Noah. _Asura Priest returns to Noah's hand and his lifepoints increase to 4500. _

"I summon Obnoxious Celtic Guardian (1400/1200) in Attack Mode," said Yami. Next, I activate Dust Tornado, which destroys one spell or trap card. Then I get to set a spell or trap card. I will use my Dust Tornado to destroy your face down card. _Noah's face down card is destroyed. _Now Obnoxious Celtic Guardian, attack his lifepoints directly! _Noah's lifepoints go down to 3100. _Gazelle, it's your turn! Strike his lifepoints! _Noah's lifepoints drop to 1600. _Make your move Noah.

"I summon Inaba White Rabbit (700/500) in Attack Mode," said Noah. Now my Rabbit, attack his lifepoints!

"Activate Magic Cylinder!' said Yami. This card inflicts the ATK of your monster at your lifepoints. _Noah's lifepoints drop to 900. _

"This duel is far from over!" said Noah.

**To be continued…**


	28. Noah's Final Duels Part 4

Noah's Final Duels (Part 4)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"Why don't I start off, Noah?" asked Yami. I summon Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts (1500/1200) in Attack Mode. Then I set two cards face down and end my turn.

"I summon Asura Priest (1700/1200) in Attack Mode," said Noah. Then I activate Spring of Rebirth, which grants me 500 lifepoints when a monster returns to my hand.

"Oh really?" asked Yami. Afraid not, activate Magic Jammer, which allows me to discard one card from my hand to negate any magic card you've just played. _Spring of Rebirth is negated._

"I'll place one card face down and end my turn," said Noah. _Asura Priest returns to Noah's hand and his lifepoints increase to 4500. _

"I summon Obnoxious Celtic Guardian (1400/1200) in Attack Mode," said Yami. Next, I activate Dust Tornado, which destroys one spell or trap card. Then I get to set a spell or trap card. I will use my Dust Tornado to destroy your face down card. _Noah's face down card is destroyed. _Now Obnoxious Celtic Guardian, attack his lifepoints directly! _Noah's lifepoints go down to 3100. _Gazelle, it's your turn! Strike his lifepoints! _Noah's lifepoints drop to 1600. _Make your move Noah.

"I summon Inaba White Rabbit (700/500) in Attack Mode," said Noah. Now my Rabbit, attack his lifepoints!

"Activate Magic Cylinder!" said Yami. This card inflicts the ATK of your monster at your lifepoints. _Noah's lifepoints drop to 900. _

"This duel is far from over!" said Noah. I activate Spiritual Energy Settle Machine.

"What is that?' asked Yami.

"This card prevents any and all of my spirit monsters from returning to my hand," said Noah. That ends my turn.

"I sacrifice my Obnoxious Celtic Guardian and Gazelle to summon Dark Magician (2500/2100) in Attack Mode," said Yami. Dark Magician, destroy his Inaba White Rabbit! _Inaba White Rabbit is destroyed and Noah's lifepoints drop to 0._

"Bug boy, you're next," said Noah.

"Fine then," said Weevil. My Deck Master is Parasite Paracide, which has the ability to drain 500 ATK points from each of your monsters and turn them into insects. Plus, when one of them are destroyed, you lose 500 lifepoints.

"Tsukuyomi is my Deck Master," said Noah. It allows me to resurrect any monster you destroy on my side of the field at the end of your turn.

"I'll start by summoning Larvae Moth (500/400) in Attack Mode," said Weevil. Then I equip it with the Cocoon of Evolution (0/2000). In five turns, the monster of your ultimate destruction will be born! Then I activate Insect Barrier, which blocks any and all of your insect attacks. That ends my turn.

"I summon Susa Soldier (2000/1600) in Attack Mode," said Noah.

"You're monster cannot attack thanks to my Insect Barrier," said Weevil. Once my great beast emerges from its cocoon, it will be the end of you! _Weevil laughs._

**To be continued…**


	29. Noah's Final Duels Part 5

Noah's Final Duels (Part 5)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"Bug boy, you're next," said Noah.

"Fine then," said Weevil. My Deck Master is Parasite Paracide, which has the ability to drain 500 ATK points from each of your monsters and turn them into insects. Plus, when one of them are destroyed, you lose 500 lifepoints.

"Tsukuyomi is my Deck Master," said Noah. It allows me to resurrect any monster you destroy on my side of the field at the end of your turn.

"I'll start by summoning Larvae Moth (500/400) in Attack Mode," said Weevil. Then I equip it with the Cocoon of Evolution (0/2000). In five turns, the monster of your ultimate destruction will be born! Then I activate Insect Barrier, which blocks any and all of your insect attacks. That ends my turn.

"I summon Susa Soldier (2000/1600) in Attack Mode," said Noah.

"You're monster cannot attack thanks to my Insect Barrier," said Weevil. Once my great beast emerges from its cocoon, it will be the end of you! _Weevil laughs._

"I end my turn," said Noah.

"Only four turns until your demise," said Weevil. I summon Leghul (300/350) in Attack Mode. Now attack his lifepoints directly! _Noah's lifepoints drop to 3700. _

"How in the world did you attack me directly?" asked Noah. I still had monsters on the field.

"Leghul's special ability allows it to attack your lifepoints directly even if you have monsters on the field," said Weevil.

"I set one card face down and end my turn," said Noah.

"Three turns to go," said Weevil. Now I summon Pinch Hopper (1000/1200) in Attack Mode. Then I set three cards face down and end my turn.

"I summon Fushi No Tori (1200/0) in Attack Mode," said Noah. Since it can't attack, I end my turn. _Fushi No Tori returns to Noah's hand. _

"Heh heh heh," said Weevil. Only two turns left before I annihilate you! I activate Swords of Revealing Light, which stops any and all attacks on your side of the field.

"I activate Magic Jammer," said Noah. At a cost of one card from my hand, I get to negate your Swords of Revealing Light.

"Activate Seven Tools of the Bandit," said Weevil. I negate your trap card at a cost of 1000 lifepoints. _Weevil's lifepoints drop to 3000. _

"I end my turn," said Weevil.

"My turn," said Noah. This card is useless so I end my turn.

"There's only one turn before your destruction!" said Weevil. I'll just end my turn now.

"I summon Fushi No Tori (1200/0) in Attack Mode," said Noah. _Fushi No Tori's ATK drops to 700 by Parasite Paracide's effect. _I end my turn.

"This duel is over!" said Weevil. Now I summon Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth (3500/3000) in Attack Mode. Leghul, strike his lifepoints! _Noah's lifepoints drop to 3400. _Now my moth, wipe out his lifepoints! _Noah's lifepoints drop to 0._

"My next opponent is you Joey Wheeler!" said Noah.

**To be continued…**


	30. Noah's Final Duels Part 6

Noah's Final Duels (Part 6)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"This duel is over!" said Weevil. Now I summon Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth (3500/3000) in Attack Mode. Leghul, strike his lifepoints! _Noah's lifepoints drop to 3400. _Now my moth, wipe out his lifepoints! _Noah's lifepoints drop to 0._

"My next opponent is you Joey Wheeler!" said Noah.

"I summon Fushi No Tori (1200/0) in Attack Mode," said Noah. _Fushi No Tori's ATK drops to 700 by Parasite Paracide's effect. _I end my turn.

"This duel is over!" said Weevil. Now I summon Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth (3500/3000) in Attack Mode. Leghul, strike his lifepoints! _Noah's lifepoints drop to 3400. _Now my moth, wipe out his lifepoints! _Noah's lifepoints drop to 0._

"My next opponent is you Joey Wheeler!" said Noah.

"Fine," said Joey. I choose Alligator's Sword as my Deck Master. He has the ability of making the damage to my lifepoints half.

"Then Tsukuyomi is my Deck Master," said Noah. Whenever you destroy one of my monsters, it returns to the field thanks to my Deck Master.

"I'll go first by summoning Battle Warrior (700/1000) in Defense Mode. Then I set two cards face down to end my turn.

"I summon Yata-Garasu (200/100) in Attack Mode," said Noah. Then I play Spiritual Energy Settle Machine, which keeps all spirit monsters on the field. Next, I set one card face down and end my turn.

"I summon Panther Warrior (2000/1600) in Attack Mode," said Joey.

"Activate Trap Hole!' said Noah. Since your monster has over 1000 ATK points it's destroyed.

"Not quite," said Joey. I activate Seven Tools of the Bandit which, at a cost of 1000 lifepoints, I negate your trap card. _Joey's lifepoints drop to 3000._ _Trap Hole is negated._

"To end my turn, I place one card face down," said Noah.

"My move," said Joey. I summon Rocket Warrior (1500/1300) in Attack Mode. Rocket Warrior, attack his Yata-Garasu! _Yata-Garasu is destroyed and Noah's lifepoints drop to 2600. _Panther Warrior needs a sacrifice to attack so I sacrifice Rocket Warrior to let my Panther Warrior attack. Panther Warrior, damage his lifepoints!_ Noah's lifepoints drop to 600. _That ends my turn. _Yata-Garasu returns to Noah's field by Tsukuyomi's effect. _

"I draw," said Noah. And end my turn.

"I sacrifice my Rocket Warrior and Panther Warrior to summon Red-Eyes Black Dragon (2400/2000) in Attack Mode. Red-Eyes, wipe out his lifepoints! _Noah's lifepoints reach 0. _

"Kaiba!" said Noah. It's time for me to defeat you once and for all and show my father that I'm the one to take your company!

"Fine, kid," said Kaiba. I'll start by choosing XYZ-Dragon Cannon as my Deck Master. My Deck Master allows me to offer one monster as a tribute and half of its ATK points are subtracted from your lifepoints

"Then my Deck Master is Tsukuyomi," said Noah.

"I summon Y-Dragon Head (1500/1600) in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. Your demise awaits!

**To be continued…**


	31. Noah's Final Duels Part 7

Noah's Final Duels (Part 7)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"Kaiba!" said Noah. It's time for me to defeat you once and for all and show my father that I'm the one to take your company!

"Fine, kid," said Kaiba. I'll start by choosing XYZ-Dragon Cannon as my Deck Master. My Deck Master allows me to offer one monster as a tribute and half of its ATK points are subtracted from your lifepoints

"Then my Deck Master is Tsukuyomi," said Noah.

"I summon Y-Dragon Head (1500/1600) in Attack Mode. Your demise awaits!

"I summon Susa Soldier (2000/1600) in Attack Mode," said Noah. Then I play Spiritual Energy Settle Machine, which keeps all spirit monsters on the field. That ends my turn.

"I summon Z-Metal Tank (1500/1300) in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. Then, I set two cards face down. I switch my Y-Dragon Head to Defense Mode. I end my turn.

"I activate Shinato's Ark, which forces me to send monsters to my Graveyard until the number of stars is 8," said Noah. Now I can release Shinato, King of a Higher Plane (3300/3000). Shinato, attack, destroy his Z-Metal Tank! _Kaiba laughs._

"What's so funny?' asked Noah.

"You fell into my trap," said Kaiba. Reveal face down card, Interdimensional Matter Transporter, which removes my Z-Metal Tank from play until the end of your turn. Tough break, Noah.

"You may have escaped this time, but next turn I will destroy your monster," said Noah. I end my turn. _Z-Metal Tank returns to Kaiba's side of the field._

"I summon X-Head Cannon (1800/1500) in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. Then, using my Deck Master's special ability, I offer Y-Dragon Head as a tribute. _Noah's lifepoints drop to 3250. _Then I set two cards face down and end my turn.

"I summon Giant Soldier of Stone (1300/2000) in Defense Mode," said Noah. Shinato, attack his X-Head Cannon!

"I wanted you to attack," said Kaiba.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Noah.

"Activate Ring of Destruction!" said Kaiba. This card allows me to destroy one monster on the field and the ATK is subtracted from our lifepoints. Say goodbye to your King of a Higher Plane! _Shinato is destroyed and Noah's lifepoints drop to 0 and Kaiba's lifepoints drop to 700. Suddenly, Gozaburo Kaiba appears before Kaiba and Noah._

"That's enough Noah!" said Gozaburo.

"Father!" said Noah.

"Why are you here, Gozaburo?" asked Kaiba.

"I'm here to make up for Noah's repeated failure," said Gozaburo.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Kaiba.

"I want to have a rematch with you in Duel Monsters," said Gozaburo.

"Please, you're no match for me, I already beat you last time," said Kaiba.

"That's why I want to duel you again," said Gozaburo.

"So let's get this duel over with," said Kaiba.

"Fine," said Gozaburo.

**To be continued…**


	32. Seto Kaiba vs Gozaburo Kaiba Part 1

Seto Kaiba vs. Gozaburo Kaiba (Part 1)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"I wanted you to attack," said Kaiba.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Noah.

"Activate Ring of Destruction!" said Kaiba. This card allows me to destroy one monster on the field and the ATK is subtracted from our lifepoints. Say goodbye to your King of a Higher Plane! _Shinato is destroyed and Noah's lifepoints drop to 0 and Kaiba's lifepoints drop to 700. Suddenly, Gozaburo Kaiba appears before Kaiba and Noah._

"That's enough Noah!" said Gozaburo.

"Father!" said Noah.

"Why are you here, Gozaburo?" asked Kaiba.

"I'm here to make up for Noah's repeated failure," said Gozaburo.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Kaiba.

"I want to have a rematch with you in Duel Monsters," said Gozaburo.

"Please, you're no match for me, I already beat you last time," said Kaiba.

"That's why I want to duel you again," said Gozaburo.

"So let's get this duel over with," said Kaiba.

"Fine," said Gozaburo.

"I've selected XYZ-Dragon Cannon as my Deck Master," said Kaiba.

"Mine is Sangan," said Gozaburo.

"I'll start off with Vorse Raider (1900/1200) in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. Then I set this card face down and end my turn.

"I set a monster in Defense Mode," said Gozaburo. Then I set these two cards face down and end my turn.

"I summon Slate Warrior (1900/400) in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. Vorse Raider, attack his face down card! _The face down Right Leg of the Forbidden One (200/300) is destroyed. _Slate Warrior, attack his lifepoints directly!

"Activate Negate Attack!" said Gozaburo. This card negates any and all attacks you have this turn.

"Reveal face down card, Trap Jammer," said Kaiba. This card negates any trap card used during my attacks. _Negate Attack is negated and Gozaburo's lifepoints drop to 2100._ I end my turn.

"I set another monster in Defense Mode," said Gozaburo. Then I activate Dark Hole, which destroys every monster on the field. _Gozaburo's face down monster, Right Arm of the Forbidden One, along with Kaiba's Vorse Raider are destroyed._ Next, I set one card face down to end my turn.

"I activate Cost Down, which lowers all monsters in my hand by two levels," said Kaiba. Then I sacrifice my Vorse Raider to summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500) in Attack Mode.

"Activate Bottomless Trap Hole," said Gozaburo. This card destroys the summoned monster with 1500 or more or in this case, your Blue-Eyes.

"Activate Seven Tools of the Bandit!" said Kaiba. For a mere 1000 lifepoints, I can negate your trap card. _Kaiba's lifepoints drop to 3000. _Blue-Eyes White Dragon, attack his lifepoints directly!

**To be continued…**


	33. Seto Kaiba vs Gozaburo Kaiba Part 2

Seto Kaiba vs. Gozaburo Kaiba (Part 2)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"I summon Slate Warrior (1900/400) in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. Vorse Raider, attack his face down card! _The face down Right Leg of the Forbidden One (200/300) is destroyed. _Slate Warrior, attack his lifepoints directly!

"Activate Negate Attack!" said Gozaburo. This card negates any and all attacks you have this turn.

"Reveal face down card, Trap Jammer," said Kaiba. This card negates any trap card used during my attacks. _Negate Attack is negated and Gozaburo's lifepoints drop to 2100._ I end my turn.

"I set another monster in Defense Mode," said Gozaburo. Then I activate Dark Hole, which destroys every monster on the field. _Gozaburo's face down monster, Right Arm of the Forbidden One, along with Kaiba's Vorse Raider are destroyed._ Next, I set one card face down to end my turn.

"I activate Cost Down, which lowers all monsters in my hand by two levels," said Kaiba. Then I sacrifice my Vorse Raider to summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500) in Attack Mode.

"Activate Bottomless Trap Hole," said Gozaburo. This card destroys the summoned monster with 1500 or more or in this case, your Blue-Eyes.

"Activate Seven Tools of the Bandit!" said Kaiba. At a cost of a mere 1000 lifepoints, I can negate your trap card. _Kaiba's lifepoints drop to 3000. _Blue-Eyes White Dragon, attack his lifepoints directly!

"Activate Mirror Force!" said Gozaburo. This card destroys all monsters in Attack Mode on your side of the field.

"I know how the card works, Gozaburo," said Kaiba. _Blue-Eyes and Slate Warrior are destroyed. _I'll use Monster Reborn to bring my Blue-Eyes back to the field (3000/2500) in Attack Mode. That ends my turn.

"I set another monster in Defense Mode,' said Gozaburo. Then I activate Light of Intervention, which prevents any monsters from being set.

"I summon Kaiser Seahorse (1700/1650) in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. Kaiser Seahorse, attack his face down card! _The face down Left Leg of the Forbidden One (200/300) is destroyed. _I know what you're up to! You're trying to get all five pieces of Exodia in the Graveyard so you can summon Exodia Necross!

"You may have figured that out, Seto but you can't do anything about it," said Gozaburo.

"Oh really?" asked Kaiba. Just watch me. I activate Ultimate Offering, which allows us to summon an extra monster at a cost of 500 lifepoints. So I pay 500 lifepoints to summon Banisher of Light (100/2000) in Defense Mode. _Kaiba's lifepoints drop to 2500. _

"Ha ha, that card?" asked Gozaburo. That card is no use to you.

"I'm afraid you're mistaken," said Kaiba. Thanks to its special ability any card that is sent to the Graveyard is removed from play.

"This duel is far from over, Seto and once I beat you, the entire world will be virtual!

**To be continued…**


	34. Seto Kaiba vs Gozaburo Kaiba Part 3

Seto Kaiba vs. Gozaburo Kaiba (Part 3)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"I summon Kaiser Seahorse (1700/1650) in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. Kaiser Seahorse, attack his face down card! _The face down Left Leg of the Forbidden One (200/300) is destroyed. _I know what you're up to! You're trying to get all five pieces of Exodia in the Graveyard so you can summon Exodia Necross!

"You may have figured that out, Seto but you can't do anything about it," said Gozaburo.

"Oh really?" asked Kaiba. Just watch me. I activate Ultimate Offering, which allows us to summon an extra monster at a cost of 500 lifepoints. So I pay 500 lifepoints to summon Banisher of Light (100/2000) in Defense Mode. _Kaiba's lifepoints drop to 2500. _

"Ha ha, that card?" asked Gozaburo. That card is no use to you.

"I'm afraid you're mistaken," said Kaiba. Thanks to its special ability any card that is sent to the Graveyard is removed from play.

"This duel is far from over, Seto and once I beat you, the entire world will be virtual!

"Finally, I place this face down," said Kaiba. Make your move.

"I set another monster in Defense Mode," said Gozaburo. Then I use Soul Exchange to offer your Banisher of Light to summon Jinzo to the field.

"Not this time old man!" said Kaiba.

"What?" asked Gozaburo. How dare you call me an old man!

"I activate Magic Jammer, which allows me to negate Soul Exchange at a cost of one card from my hand," said Kaiba. _Soul Exchange is negated._

"I end my turn. Seto," said Gozaburo.

"I use my own Soul Exchange to offer your face down card as well as my Kaiser Seahorse to summon another Blue-Eyes (3000/2500) in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. Then I activate White Dragon Ritual, which forces me to sacrifice monsters until their lever equals 4 or more. This allows me to summon Paladin of White Dragon (1900/1200) in Attack Mode. Next, I sacrifice my Paladin to summon a third Blue-Eyes (3000/2500) in Attack Mode. Finally, I use Polymerization to combine my three Blue-Eyes to form Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (4500/3800). You have no way of summoning Exodia Necross because once I destroy your face down card, it will become impossible to summon him. You're finished! Once I attack with my Ultimate Dragon, your lifepoints will hit 0. _Kaiba laughs. _Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, destroy his face down card with Neutron Blast! _The face down Left Arm of the Forbidden One (200/300) is destroyed. _That ends my turn. You should be thankful that I gave you one last turn to save yourself.

"I set a monster in Defense Mode and activate Spellbinding Circle," said Gozaburo. Your monster cannot attack as long as it's equipped to it. Make your move, Seto.

"I activate Remove Trap to destroy your Spellbinding Circle," said Kaiba. Then I summon Gemini Elf (1900/900) in Attack Mode. Gemini Elf, attack!_ The face down Exodia the Forbidden One (1000/1000) is destroyed. _Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, wipe out his lifepoints! _Gozaburo's lifepoints hit 0._

"No!" I was so close to taking your company back," said Gozaburo.


	35. The Return of the Shadow Duels

The Return of the Shadow Duels

"Alright!" said Kaiba. I have had just about enough with this place! We're leaving now! _Kaiba finds the door out of the Virtual world and enters it along with Pegasus, Yugi, Tea`, Weevil, Yami Marik, Mai, Joey and Mokuba. They all end up back in the real world where they started. Ishizu finds Yami Marik and rushes over. _

"Marik!" it's time for me to save the good side of you!" said Ishizu. _Yami Marik laughs _"Good luck," said Yami Marik. You've made a big mistake challenging me.

"I'm trying to save the good inside of you," said Ishizu.

"Let's get this duel on already!" said Yami Marik. I summon Gilgarth (1800/1200) in Attack Mode. Then I set two cards face down and end my turn.

"I summon Zolga (1700/1200) in Attack Mode," said Ishizu.

"Activate Hidden Soldiers!" said Yami Marik. Since you summoned a monster, I can summon a monster from my hand. I summon Makyura the Destructor (1600/1200) in Attack Mode.

"Zolga, attack his Makyura the Destructor!" said Ishizu.

"Activate Nightmare Wheel!" said Yami Marik. As long as this card is equipped to your monster, it cannot attack and you'll lose 500 lifepoints when I begin my turn.

"Then make your move," said Ishizu.

"Let's continue this duel in the Shadow Realm!" said Yami Marik activating the Millennium Rod. Now then, first you take 500 lifepoints thanks to my trap card. _Ishizu's lifepoints drop to 3500. _Next, I summon Drillago (1600/1100) in Attack Mode and thanks to its special ability, it can attack you directly if you have monsters with 1600 or more. That ends my turn.

"I summon Kelbek (1500/1800) in Attack Mode," said Ishizu. Then I activate Luminous Spark, which adds 500 ATK points to any light monster on the field or that is summoned. Then I activate Horn of the Unicorn, which adds 700 ATK points to my monster. _Kelbek's ATK climbs to 2200. _Kelbek, attack his Drillago! _Drillago is destroyed and Yami Marik's lifepoints drop to 3400. _Make your move.

"You lose another 500 lifepoints thanks to Nightmare Wheel," said Yami Marik Ishizu's_ lifepoints drop to 3000. _I summon Lekunga (1700/500) in Attack Mode. Then I activate Monster Reborn to revive Drillago (1600/1100) in Attack Mode. Next, I activate Black Pendant and equip it to Drillago. _Drillago's ATK climbs to 2100. _Since you have two monsters on the field with 1600 or more, Drillago can attack directly. Drillago, attack her lifepoints directly! _Ishizu's lifepoints drop to 1400. _Then I set one card face down and end my turn.

"I sacrifice Kelbek and Zolga to summon Wingweaver (2750/2400) in Attack Mode. _Wingweaver's ATK climbs to 3250 by Luminous Spark's effect._ _Nightmare Wheel is destroyed since the equipped monster is no longer on the field._ Wingweaver, attack his Makyura the Destructor! _Makyura is destroyed and Yami Marik is down to 2250. _

"You've activated my Rope of Life trap card," said Yami Marik. This card brings back the monster you just destroyed. All I have to do in exchange is discard my entire hand. Rope of Life not only returns the monster that you destroyed on my side of the field in battle, but it also gives the monster returning 800 ATK points. So return Makyura the Destructor! _Makyura returns to the field (2400/1600)._ Soon you'll be gone forever!

**To be continued…**


	36. Duel of Destiny: Yami vs Yami Marik P1

Duel of Destiny-Yami vs. Yami Marik (Part 1)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"I sacrifice Kelbek and Zolga to summon Wingweaver (2750/2400) in Attack Mode._ Wingweaver's ATK climbs to 3250 by Luminous Spark's effect. _ _Nightmare Wheel is destroyed since the equipped monster is no longer on the field._ Wingweaver, attack his Makyura the Destructor! _Makyura is destroyed and Yami Marik is down to 2250. _

"You've activated my Rope of Life trap card," said Yami Marik. This card brings back the monster you just destroyed. All I have to do in exchange is discard my entire hand. Rope of Life not only returns the monster that you destroyed on my side of the field in battle, but it also gives the monster returning 800 ATK points. So return Makyura the Destructor! _Makyura returns to the field (2400/1600)._ Soon you'll be gone forever! Make your move. It'll only bring you closer to your demise.

"I set one card face down and end my turn," sad Ishizu.

"My move," said Yami Marik. Just the card I needed to finish you off. I sacrifice my Lekunga, my Drillago and my Makyura to summon The Winged Dragon of Ra (6200/2800) in Attack Mode. Since Black Pendant is destroyed, you lose the duel.

"Not quite, Marik," said Ishizu. Activate Magic Jammer, this card negates the effect of Black Pendent if I discard one card to the Graveyard as a cost. _The effect of Black Pendant is negated. _

"Next, I'll pay 1000 lifepoints to destroy your Wingweaver," said Yami Marik. _Yami Marik's lifepoints drop to 1250. _Winged Dragon of Ra, destroy Kelbek and wipe out her lifepoints! _Ishizu's lifepoints drop to 0._ Since you lost our duel, you will now be banished to the Shadow Ream forever! _Yami Marik activates the Millennium Rod and Ishizu is sent to the Shadow Realm. Yugi sees Ishizu disappear into the shadows and activates the Millennium Puzzle where he transforms into Yami. _

"Marik! That's enough! It's time that I take you down once and for all," said Yami

"So let's duel, Pharaoh," said Yami Marik.

"I'll start," said Yami. I summon Alpha the Magnet Warrior (1400/1700) in Defense Mode. Then I set two cards face down and end my turn.

"To start, I'll make this a Shadow Game," said Yami Marik. Now I can start my turn. I summon Granadora (1900/700) in Attack Mode. _Yami Marik's lifepoints rise to 5000._

"Your lifepoints increased, but how?" asked Yami.

"Simple," said Yami Marik. When Granadora is summoned, I gain 1000 lifepoints but I lose 2000 lifepoints if it's destroyed. Next, I'll place two cards face down and end my turn.

"I summon Gamma the Magnet Warrior (1500/1800) in Attack Mode," said Yami. Then I activate the spell card Pot of Greed, which allows me to draw two cards from my deck. Finally, I set two cards face down and end my turn.

"I summon Lord Poison (1500/1000) in Attack Mode," said Yami Marik. Granadora, attack his Gamma the Magnet Warrior!

"Activate Spellbinding Circle!" said Yami. Now your monster cannot attack.

"I set one card face down and end my turn," said Yami Marik. Soon the shadows will consume you and you will be trapped here for an eternity!

**To be continued…**


	37. Duel of Destiny: Yami vs Yami Marik P2

Duel of Destiny-Yami vs. Yami Marik (Part 2)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"Marik! That's enough! It's time that I take you down once and for all," said Yami

"So let's duel, Pharaoh," said Yami Marik.

"I'll start," said Yami. I summon Alpha the Magnet Warrior (1400/1700) in Defense Mode. Then I set two cards face down and end my turn.

"To start, I'll make this a Shadow Game," said Yami Marik. Now I can start my turn. I summon Granadora (1900/700) in Attack Mode. _Yami Marik's lifepoints rise to 5000._

"Your lifepoints increased, but how?" asked Yami.

"Simple," said Yami Marik. When Granadora is summoned, I gain 1000 lifepoints but I lose 2000 lifepoints if it's destroyed. Next, I'll place two cards face down and end my turn.

"I summon Gamma the Magnet Warrior (1500/1800) in Attack Mode," said Yami. Then I activate the Spell Card Pot of Greed, which allows me to draw two cards from my deck. Finally, I set two cards face down and end my turn.

"I summon Lord Poison (1500/1000) in Attack Mode," said Yami Marik. Granadora, attack his Gamma the Magnet Warrior!

"Activate Spellbinding Circle!" said Yami. Now your monster cannot attack.

"I set one card face down and end my turn," said Yami Marik. Soon the shadows will consume you and you will be trapped here for an eternity!

"I summon Beta the Magnet Warrior," said Yami. Next, I combine my three monsters to create Valkyrion the Magna Warrior (3500/3850) in Attack Mode. Now my Magna Warrior, destroy Lord Poison!

"Reveal the Trap Card, Magic Cylinder!" said Yami Marik. Now your monster's ATK is subtracted from your lifepoints.

"Reveal Seven Tools of the Bandit!" said Yami. At a cost of 1000 lifepoints your Trap Card is negated. _Yami's lifepoints drop to 3000._ Valkyrion, attack his Lord Poison! _Lord Poison is destroyed and Yami Marik's down to 3000 lifepoints. _

"Make your move, Pharaoh," said Yami Marik.

"Alright, my move," said Yami. I summon Big Shield Gardna (100/2600) in Defense Mode. Now Valkyrion, destroy Granadora!_ Granadora is destroyed and Yami Marik's down to 1400. _Now you lose 2000 lifepoints since your monster was destroyed.

"Guess again," said Yami Marik. Activate Spell of Pain! This card negates Granadora's 2000 lifepoints effect and subtracts it from your lifepoints. _Yami's lifepoints drop to 1000. _

"This duel is far from over, Marik," said Yami.

"Then make your move," said Yami Marik.

"Fine, Marik," said Yami. I sacrifice Big Shield Gardna to summon Dark Magician Girl (2000/1700) in Attack Mode. Then I activate Book of Secret Arts, which adds 300 ATK points to my Dark Magician Girl. _Dark Magician Girl's ATK soars to 2300. _Dark Magician Girl, attack his Lord Poison! _Lord Poison is destroyed and Yami Marik's down to 600. _Valkyrion, attack!

**To be continued…**


	38. Duel of Destiny: Yami vs Yami Marik P3

Duel of Destiny-Yami vs. Yami Marik (Part 3)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"Make your move, Pharaoh," said Yami Marik.

"Alright, my move," said Yami. I summon Big Shield Gardna (100/2600) in Defense Mode. Now Valkyrion, destroy Granadora!_ Granadora is destroyed and Yami Marik's down to 1400. _Now you lose 2000 lifepoints since your monster was destroyed.

"Guess again," said Yami Marik. Activate Spell of Pain! This card negates Granadora's 2000 lifepoints effect and subtracts it from your lifepoints. _Yami's lifepoints drop to 1000. _

"This duel is far from over, Marik," said Yami.

"Then make your move," said Yami Marik.

"Fine, Marik," said Yami. I sacrifice Big Shield Gardna to summon Dark Magician Girl (2000/1700) in Attack Mode. Then I activate Book of Secret Arts, which adds 300 ATK points to my Dark Magician Girl. _Dark Magician Girl's ATK soars to 2300. _Dark Magician Girl, attack his Lord Poison! _Lord Poison is destroyed and Yami Marik's down to 600. _Valkyrion, attack!

"I'll activate Lord Poison's special ability, which allows me to summon a plan monster to the field that isn't Lord Poison. So I summon Lekunga (1700/500) in Defense Mode. _Lekunga is destroyed._

"Make your move," said Yami.

"I set one monster in Defense Mode and end my turn," said Yami Marik.

"Alright, Marik," said Yami. This is where the duel ends! Dark Magician Girl, attack his face down monster! _The face down Cyber Jar (900/900) is destroyed._

"No! Cyber Jar!" said Yami.

"Yes, and now all monsters on the field are destroyed," said Yami Marik. _Dark Magician Girl and Valkyrion the Magna Warrior are destroyed. _Now we must draw five cards and any 4-star monsters are to be placed on the field.

"I summon King's Knight (1600/1400) and Queen's Knight (1500/1600) both in Attack Mode and since King's and Queen's Knight are both on the field, I can summon Jack's Knight (1900/1000) to the field also in Attack Mode.

"I summon Newdoria (1200/800) and Bowganian (1300/1000) both in Defense Mode," said Yami Marik.

"That ends my turn," said Yami.

"You lose 600 lifepoints when my turn begins," said Yami Marik. _Yami's lifepoints drop to 400. _I sacrifice my Bowganian to summon Giga Gagagigo (2450/1500) in Attack Mode. Now my beast, destroy Jack's Knight! _Jack's Knight is destroyed. _Make your move, if you dare.

"I sacrifice my King's Knight and Queen's Knight to summon Dark Magician (2500/2100) in Attack Mode," said Yami. Now Dark Magician, destroy his Giga Gagagigo! _Giga Gagagigo is destroyed and Yami Marik's lifepoints drop to 550. _That ends my turn.

"I sacrifice Newdoria to summon Legendary Fiend (1500/1800) in Attack Mode," said Yami Marik. Thanks to Newdoria's special ability, I get to destroy one monster on the field so say goodbye to Dark Magician._ Dark Magician is destroyed. _Once you're out of the way, I will dominate the world!

**To be continued…**


	39. Duel of Destiny: Yami vs Yami Marik P4

Duel of Destiny-Yami vs. Yami Marik (Part 4)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"I summon Newdoria (1200/800) and Bowganian (1300/1000) both in Defense Mode," said Yami Marik.

"That ends my turn," said Yami.

"You lose 600 lifepoints when my turn begins," said Yami Marik. _Yami's lifepoints drop to 400. _I sacrifice my Bowganian to summon Giga Gagagigo (2450/1500) in Attack Mode. Now my beast, destroy Jack's Knight! _Jack's Knight is destroyed. _Make your move, if you dare.

"I sacrifice my King's Knight and Queen's Knight to summon Dark Magician (2500/2100) in Attack Mode," said Yami. Now Dark Magician, destroy his Giga Gagagigo! _Giga Gagagigo is destroyed and Yami Marik's lifepoints drop to 550. _That ends my turn.

"I sacrifice Newdoria to summon Legendary Fiend (1500/1800) in Attack Mode," said Yami Marik. Thanks to Newdoria's special ability, I get to destroy one monster on the field so say goodbye to Dark Magician._ Dark Magician is destroyed. _Once you're out of the way, I will dominate the world! I'll place two cards face down and end my turn.

"I activate Raigeki, which destroys all monsters on your side of the field, Marik," said Yami. _Legendary Fiend is destroyed. _Jack's knight, attack his lifepoints directly!

"You fell right into my trap, Pharaoh," said Yami Marik.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Yami.

"I activate Malevolent Catastrophe," said Yami Marik. This card gives me the option of destroying all spell and trap cards or monsters on the field. Now every monster on the field will be destroyed. _Jack's Knight is destroyed._

"I set one card face down to end my turn," said Yami.

"I set one card face down and end my turn," said Yami Marik.

"Alright, Marik," said Yami. I use Monster Reborn to revive Dark Magician Girl (2000/1700) in Attack Mode. Since there is a Dark Magician in my Graveyard, she gains 300 ATK points. _Dark Magician Girl's ATK climbs to 2300. _Dark Magician Girl, wipe out his lifepoints! _Yami Marik's lifepoints drop to 0._

"How could I lose?" asked Yami Marik.

_In the underwater city of Atlantis, Dartz and the gang discuss who is facing against who._

"I want to duel the Pharaoh," said Valon.

"Not unless I do first," said someone.

"Well, well, if it isn't Mai Valentine," said Raphael.

"Mind your business!" said Mai.

"Someone is in a bad mood," said Valon.

"I want to duel Joey Wheeler," said Alister.

"Duel whomever you wish," said Dartz. With the power of the Oreichalkos, I will reign supreme!


End file.
